Teach Me Something Good
by klaines
Summary: Skank!Kurt SchoolSlut!Kurt Teacher!Blaine Nerd!Blaine . After Blaine's parents' recent death, Blaine moves from New York back to Ohio, to try to find comfort on his old family and friends, he takes a history teaching position at McKinley and ends up being a techer of a hot kinky 18 year old boy called Kurt who also strugles with the death of his parents. Klaine, Quinntana, Niff.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt slowly let his hands inside his boyfriend–not boyfriend, more like a fuck buddy– his fuck buddy's shirt on the back side, feeling his defined sweaty back, sliding down to his ass, letting the stronger boy kiss his neck.

"Hm, we're gonna be late for class, baby." Kurt told Puck, being pushed against the lockers on the empty hallway after the bell had rang.

"We're never later for class." Puck answering, leaving a big hickey on Kurt's neck. "Classes are too early for us."

Kurt laughed, he was stretching his neck up so Puck could have a perfect space to kiss and suck his neck., but Kurt looked down, pulling Puck away and smirking at him, making Puck frown at him.

"You're no fun." Puck murmured, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders and leading him to history class.

"I know." Kurt said opening the door for Puck. "But I'm a gentleman."

"The power couple is here!" Mr. Goulding said when both boys entered the class. Mr. Goulding was an old man with white hair and a nice mustache. He was a really cool guy and an amazing history teacher who didn't understand that Kurt and Puck were just fuck-buddies.

"We're not a couple!" Puck said angrily, letting go of Kurt and going quickly to the back of the class, leaving Kurt standing there awkwardly.

"Not a couple." Kurt confirmed.

"I'd appreciate if you sat down." Mr. Goulding said, smirking.

"Who's he?" Kurt asked still standing up when he saw a young handsome guy, wearing a tight polo shirt and extremely tight pants. God he was hot, Kurt just wanted to lick him. And how much he wanted to see him standing up and see those tight pants grabbing that ass. Kurt licked his lips staring at the hot tanned guy.

"If you had gotten here at the right time you'd know that I'm leaving."

"Thank God." Kurt said jokingly. "I already knew that, if I should remind you we're best mates." He fist bumped his teacher, while the class payed attention on their conversation. "And I am glad you're gonna go to New York and publish your book and be famous." Kurt smiled, resting his hand on Mr. G's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm late on your last day." He said hugging his favorite teacher since freshman year.

"It's okay, Kurtie." Mr. Goulding said, slapping Kurt's back and pulled off of the hug.

He smiled at Kurt nicely and Kurt sat down on the first seat on the front roll, and kept staring at the guy, who was probably his new hot teacher, and who was staring back at him. Kurt smirked at him and the guy smirked back, looking down.

"As I said before the power couple—"

"Not a couple!" Sam, who was sitting on the back of the class by Puck's side screamed, and winked at Kurt, who had turned to see who was talking. Kurt just rolled his eyes and saw the hot guy laughing silently, looking down.

Kurt smiled at the guy and looked down when the guy looked at him, smirking.

"Well, before Mr. Puckerman and Kurt interrupted I was telling you guys that this," Mr. G. put both arms on the guy's shoulders. "Is Mr. Anderson. He is gonna be your teacher because I am leaving this teaching position." People awwww'ed sadly and Kurt smiled at his teacher proudly, giving him both thumbs up. Mr. Anderson smiled at him and Kurt smiled not looking at Mr. Anderson.

Mr. G. Walked around the class, talking the students hands and saying goodbye one by one.

"Well, be good to Mr. Anderson, if you don't I will know and I will come here and kick you guys' ass okay?" Kurt was the only one who laughed.

Mr. Anderson stood up and started writing his name on the board and holy sweet lord his ass was amazing and those pants hugged his ass perfectly. Kurt slowly licked his lips, not paying attention on Mr. G. Kurt stared at Blaine's cute and tight Capri pants, his cute shoes and his ass, god Kurt wanted to lick it so badly–

"Kurt, this is my last day and you're not paying attention. I didn't do that on your first day did I?" Mr. G. asked finally catching Kurt's attention.

"Sorry. The new teacher is hot." He whispered and Mr. G. laughed.

"I know, he's my nephew." Mr. G. Said smiling and Kurt smirked at Mr. Anderson who was now reading a history book. "So now, Blai—Mr. Anderson, is taking over all my classes, this is the first time he is teaching an actual class, besides being a tutor at college and school, he's graduated in history, dramatic arts and musical theater. He's a very talented young man and he's still 22 years old. Oh, he's also a lawyer. He just came back from New York, guys, so be nice."

Mr. G. hugged Mr. Anderson and whispered something to him. Mr. Anderson smiled, slapping his uncle's back playfully and pulling off of the hug.

"Bye class." Mr. G. said. "I'm gonna let Mr. Anderson take care of you today and this is it. Thanks for being with me all these years." Mr. G. said leaving the class.

The class stayed in silence, waiting for Mr. Anderson to start the lesson. Kurt couldn't stop staring at his tight shirt hugging well his chest.

"Hey, guys, I'm Mr. Anderson, you guys can call me Blaine because we're almost the same age and I think we should be seen as friends not as teacher-student enemies. I wanna relate to you guys in a good way, alright. I wanna help you and if anything I will be here. Any questions?"

Almost everybody in class raised their hands. Kurt and Puck didn't and Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I guess only the power couple don't have questions." Blaine smirked at Kurt and Kurt smirked at him, raising his hand. "Good. You can talk, blond girl with the ponytail and the Cheerios uniform."

"My name is Kitty. Are you single?" She asked licking her lips but he scoffed.

"Yes, but I'm gay and proud, I'm sorry, Kitty." Blaine said smiling and Kurt smirked, still raising his hand.

"Lucky Kurt." Marley, who was sitting behind Kitty said and high-fived the girl.

"Kurt is taken." Puck screamed from behind.

"I thought you two weren't a couple." Blaine said smiling, stopped in front of Kurt's desk but staring at Puck and everybody 'Ooooo'ed, challenging them.

"We aren't. But he's not available." Puck said louder.

"Shut up, Puckerman, you're not the one who gets to say that, Kurt is a free gay man and we gays need him. When he decides he is taken he is the one who's gonna tell us that." Adam said smirking and waved at Kurt.

"I'm very single." Kurt said in the sexiest voice Blaine had ever heard in his life.

Blaine cleaned his throat and licked his lips, trying to send the dirty thoughts away.

"Okay, brunette cheerleader, you." He pointed at a girl.

"I'm Santana." She said smiling. "Why are you waisting your time in Ohio when you could be doing anything you wanted in New York?"

"This was my uncle's job, it's especial." Blaine smiled, playing with Kurt's notebook. "Okay, blond with the lips." He pointed at the boy.

"Kurt used to be Mr. G.'s pet, but can I be the teacher's pet now?" He asked innocently.

"I guess I should keep the same pet, shall we." He started petting Kurt's hair, people laughed and Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. Blaine fake cried and then laughed with the class.

"Okay, any other question? Yes? You with the nose? I like your nose you know? I think I should get a nose job to get one like yours, it's very Barbra Streisandish

"I'm Rachel and thank you very much." She said smiling. "I was going to ask you if you're interested on coaching a glee club. Mr. G. said you studied musical theater and our coach–Mr. Schue, moved to Washington, so I am taking over the club, but we really need an actual teacher to take over it, sectionals are coming."

"I'd love to." Blaine said smirking. "I love to sing and I used to be the lead singer of my glee club in high school. We were called the warblers."

"You were part of the warblers?" Rachel asked with wide open eyes.

"Yes! I loved it."

"You're a preppy school boy? Ties? Uniform? That's kinky?"

Blaine laughed and winked at Kurt. He winked at Kurt, he fucking winked at Kurt, Kurt sighed breathless.

"Any other questions? Yes, Mr. Puckerman?"

"If you keep winking at my boyfriend I will kiss your ass." Puck said and Blaine smirked.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Kurt said staring at the flor.

"Not a couple, right?" Blaine said smirking. "Don't worry, Puckerman., I'm a teacher, I couldn't date any of you...I think." Blaine smirked.

"That's not actually true there was this time Mr. Smith and I—"

"Okay, Kurt. Let's talk about this another time okay?" Blaine smiled. "Yes, Quinn?"

"How do you know her name?" Santana asked frowning.

"She's my new neighbor." Blaine said smiling and high-fived Quinn.

"So you are the on who moved in with Mr. G.?" Santana asked.

"How didn't we know that?" Kurt asked smirking at Blaine.

"That's what happens when you two spend two days fucking around—"

"Okay, Quinn!" Blaine laughed. "We'll talk after class, okay? Can you guys do page 145 exercises 1 to 9, please?"

"Yes, Blaine." The class said unison.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, opening his book, staring his lesson.

* * *

"Hey." Kurt greeted Blaine when everybody was leaving the class and he stopped on Blaine's table.

Blaine looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt. Do you need anything?"

"No. Just to give you a special McKinley welcome." He said running his fingers around the table sensually.

Blaine cleaned his throat and smiled.

"Can I ask you something first?" Blaine said not looking at Kurt.

"Anything."

"What are you? I mean, you, Quinn, Santana... Are you like the bad boy who every guy wants, who's really charming and likes to die his hair pink and wear all those rings to look like a bad ass?" He said standing up and playing with Kurt's pink hair.

"No. We're called the skanks, stupid." Kurt smirked. "And most boy thinks my rings are sexy." He leaned closer. "Especially my tongue ring. Some guys say it can make a blow-job magical" he smirked.

Blaine laughed turning around and sitting on his desk again.

"And what are you? Like what kind of stupid asshole comes from New York to Ohio to become a fucking teacher and live in a fancy apartment close to the school."

"How do you know where I live?" Blaine said smiling.

"I live with Quinn. Santana, Quinn and I are roommates and best friends." Kurt explained, sitting on Blaine's table. "You wouldn't understand you're a preppy school boy."

"And what happened to your parents, may I ask?"

"Both died. Prostrate cancer and breast cancer."

Blaine looking down, feeling so guilty and ashamed, didn't know where to hide his face. He took Kurt's hand and stroke it.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away standing up. "Yeah I'm tired of pity if that's how this conversation is gonna end up I'm gonna go."

"No. I'm sorry, no." Blaine sighed. "I just, I understand, my parents died too, in a car crash, that's why I came back to Ohio, I was feeling too lonely in New York and I have a lot of old friends here who can help me so... He I am." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded. "It sucks."

"When did it happen?" Blaine asked, looking at his papers on the desk.

"Last summer. We went to New York on Christmas and he told me he had prostate cancer and that he'd be okay, but one minute I was getting ready to school and the next my step-mother walks in telling me my dad is dead." Kurt stared at the blank.

"How can you talk about this and not cry?" Blaine said, standing up and walking towards Kurt and taking his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Welcome to McKinley, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said letting go of Blaine's hand and walking away.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said following Kurt on the crowded hallway.

Kurt stopped, looking at him with a bored face.

"What?" He said annoyed. "Why are you talking to me like that you don't even know me."

"Don't you remember me?" Blaine said smiling.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said frowning.

"I'm Blaine...you probably don't remember me because of my new haircut...I used to have a Afro hair." Blaine laughed. "We used to go to the same country club. My dad got your family in the country club for free and in change your dad always fixed his car for free. Remember? Afro-Blainey?"

"Jeez, you've grown." Kurt said smiling and hugging Blaine. "I remember seeing you shirtless. I can blame you for me being gay." He punched Blaine's shoulders playfully.

"I'm sorry about your dad. He was a really nice guy." Blaine frowned looking around. "Can we go back to my class? So we can have some...hm...privacy."

"Sure, Afro-Blainey." Kurt said laughing and entering the class again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking what happened after your dad died?"

"I found out that he had left 9million dollars for me." Kurt said simply and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What the fuck?" Blaine scoffed.

"Can you say fuck again? It's really hot when hot teachers swear."

Blaine scoffed again. "Just tell me."

"I don't know where that money came from. No one ever told me. It just appeared out of nowhere." Kurt smiled, sitting on a student chair in front of Blaine's desk.

"Okay, tell me more."

"Okay. I invested the money. I have a ice cream store down the street that makes a lot of money and there's a lot of people who do stuff for me and I ain't have to worry about nothing." Kurt smiled.

"Then you decided to become this." He looked Kurt up and down, judging him.

"Who are you? Jesus? Fuck you! This is who I am, you can't just judge me." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"How about you? I bet you're still a virgin."

Blaine laughed.

Kurt scoffed. "Holy shit."

"I'm waiting for the right guy." Blaine said in a joking tone.

"Seriously? Not even a hand-job."

Blaine laughed again, thinking how funny it was that Kurt seriously thought he was a virgin.

"I'm impressed. Tell me what happened after your parents died."

"I heard the news and came back to substitute my uncle's teaching position." Blaine said smiling.

"So it was recent." Kurt said looking at his hands.

"Sadly." Blaine sniffed. "Would you mind if I offered you a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I gotta take my girls with me remember? I live with 2 fucking mental lesbian bitches." Kurt smiled. "I'll see you later, neighbor." Kurt said standing up and waved at Blaine.

* * *

_"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?"_  
_"Yes," said Harry stiffly._  
_"Yes, sir."_  
_"There's no need to call me "sir" Professor."_  
_The words had escaped him before he knew what he was sayi—_

_"Oh yeah, baby, you fuck me so good."_ Blaine's reading was interrupted by the sound coming from the other side of the thin wall, of his neighbors apartment's.

He could even heard the bed squeaking. Blaine moaned annoyed, when he heard a loud noise that he imagine was probably someone being pushed against the wall.

Blaine closed his book annoyed, standing up from his bed, throwing his book in bed and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Blainey." one of his roommates, Nick greeted him, when he opened the fridge. He was sitting on the dinner table eating spaghetti and reading 1984.

"Hey, Nick. Are you enjoying the book?" Blaine asked and smirked, closing the fridge.

"Yeah." Nick said watching Blaine getting a glass of water. "It's interesting and boring."

"Come on, dude. It's amazing." Blaine said.

"Whatever." Blaine smiled at Nick, joining his friend on the table. "How are you liking our new apartment? Is bigger than the one in New York isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's very fancy." Blaine said looking around. "I think my parents left me too much money."

"Of course." Nick said with his mouthful of food. "They owned an walmart. They had a lot of money. Thank God you sold it."

Blaine nodded. "I miss them, bro. I just can't stop thinking about what happened before they died. Can't stop blaming myself." He closed his eyes trying not to cry.

"Man, it's not your fault, you know. And that's why me and Jeff are here, man. We're gonna help you to get through this okay?" Nick said, hugging his friend.

"Thanks, man. For everything." Blaine said, quickly pulling off of the hug. He didn't like to hug, it remembered a lot of his mom, his mom talked a lot about how hugs were one of the most connective things she had ever seen. "I'm gonna go back to my room, okay? I just don't feel good."

"Okay, man. I gotta go get Jeff. He got the job at David's dad store." Nick smiled, standing up.

"Okay." Blaine said walking back to his room.

_"Baby, yeah, come for me."_

Blaine sighed annoyed when he heard the sex noises coming from across the wall and punched the wall angrily.

"Can you fucking stop with the fucking noises, please?" Blaine asked.

"You should get earplugs." The person replied in a sort of moan from the other side of the room and it seemed like they got even louder on purpose.

Blaine angrily walked out of his home, stepping hard, furiously and closing his door hard.

"Hey, man. I thought you were-"

"These fucking fuckers won't stop fucking moaning and it's fucking bothering me." He said interrupting Nick, who was leaving the building and knocking hard on his neighbor's door.

"Yes? Do you have to knock so fucking hard?" The person asked, wearing a gray big shirt with long sleeves, no pants, a gray beany and gray sunglasses. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fucking stop-" Blaine stopped talking rudely as the person took his sunglasses off. "Kurt-w-what-"

"Hi, Mr. Anderson do yo need something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine licked his lips and couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt's legs. "I just-I-I," He cleared his throat. "You-I-I-the-I-"

"Okay, can you please stop stuttering it's making me feel uncomfortable. Just say it, what do you want, Anderson."

"Can you stop being so loud during sex." Blaine looked around to see if Nick was gone. Thank god he was.

"No." Kurt said pulling Blaine closer by his tie and touching his mouth on Blaine's ear. "Wouldn't you like me to scream your name and beg me to fuck you loudly during sex?" Kurt whispered.

"I-I just don't like it when people bother me during my reading time." Blaine said nervously.

"And I don't like when people bother me when I am getting my ass fucked." Kurt said getting apart from Blaine. "You know I am a horny teenager and I need to fulfill my needs."

"How old are you?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt's thighs.

"Why? You wanna know if I'm old enough for you to fuck me?" Kurt asked smirking.

"I-I don't-"

"Come on, hobbit," Kurt interrupted. "If you weren't staring at my legs all this time I'd believe in you.

Blaine cleared his throat again, looking at Kurt's house behind him.

"You know, my favorite and most frequent fuck-buddy is waiting for me for a round two, so I gotta go." Kurt said turning around but Blaine took Kurt by his wrist.

"Wait." Blaine said without thinking and realized Kurt was not wearing any underwear when he turned around, feeling his cock twitch. He sighed trying to compose himself and smiled at Kurt. "I don't know can't we talk for a bit?"

Kurt bit his lips, looking around. "Fine. Go to your apartment. Wait for me on the door, I will knock when I get rid of Puck."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Blaine was awoken by someone knocking hard at the door he had slept against. He stood up confused and opened the door, to see Kurt standing there, now wearing pants, sadly.

"Hey." Kurt said smiling.

"Do you wanna c-"

"We should go to my apartment. I don't know if you live with awkward man who are gonna ask me for threesomes or with girly girls who are gonna ask me for makeovers." Kurt said leading Blaine to his apartment.

Blaine laughed following Kurt, entering the boys apartment and looking around, curious.

"Thanks for inviting me in." Blaine said smiling.

"Yeah. Do you want anything? Water? Vodka? A beer?" Kurt asked, taking a can of beer from the kitchen counter and taking a sip, sitting by Blaine's side on the living rooom.

"I'm fine." Blaine smiled. "This place is really-" Blaine thought of words to describe the place. It was too organized for people like them. "Perfect. It's actually too perfect. I'd give my kidney to live here. It's so cool. The decoration, everything." There were arcade games, nice lights, nice couches, it was a perfect place a place every teenager would want to live.

"Thanks. I had to spend my money in something. I even have two rooms." Kurt said smirking.

"What for?" Blaine asked curious.

"One is my room, special, for me and only special people can go in there and the other is just for sex." Kurt explained crossing his legs.

"Kurt..." Blaine frowned. "What are you doing to your life?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked frowning, playing with his lip ring.

"Just because your father died it doesn't mean people stopped caring about you. You don't have to do this to yourself." Blaine said wrathfully.

"I like sex. What's wrong with that? I like to smoke and drink and to fuck guys what is wrong with that?"

"You matter, Kurt. You can't just give yourself to anyone like this. Your body is important, you are important. You have to take care of yourself like your dad did. He's not here to do that anymore and he'd be really disappointed to know that you're not doing his job for him."

"Just because you are my fucking teacher it doesn't mean you can come to my house out of classes and teach me shit." Kurt said, with his hands on his eyes and sniffing

"I'm trying to teach you something good. Something my dad never had the courage to tell me. You know who told me this? Your dad. Before I went to New York I went driving and he checked up on my car and he told me that. He said these exact words 'Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, Blaine, because you matter'."

Blaine saw the tears finally falling from Kurt's eyes and he put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, trying to comfort the boy, but Kurt pulled him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asked standing up and frowned.

"Comforting you." Blaine said innocently with a silly smile and stood up trying to hug Kurt, but Kurt pushed him away again.

"I'm not having sex with you." Kurt said with the cutest face Blaine had ever seen, pouting a little, with his head backed down but looking at Blaine.

"I don't wanna have sex wit-I mean" He cleared his throat. "It's not what this is about." He stroked Kurt's shoulder. "I just wanna help. I know how you feel."

"Thanks" He said staring at Blaine's honey eyes. "But why?"

"Just hug me, Kurt." Blaine said smiling while Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"Maybe I will have sex with you." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine laughed, stroking Kurt's hair. "Am I fuckable?"

"God I love when you swear." Kurt said, now looking at Blaine. "Fuck yeah, you are fuckable, I don't get it why you're a virgin."

"I never said I was but I like your dad told me not to I don't throw myself around like I don't matter." Blaine said smiling.

"Hm." Kurt murmured annoyed. "He told me that too, I remember." Kurt laughed. "Last year. I didn't know shit about sex." Kurt smiled, now staring at Blaine`s bright hazel eyes, staring back at Kurt's eyes. "He was a good man." Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder "Can we not talk about our dead parents for a bit though?"

"Okay, sorry." Blaine sat on the couch.

"So, do you live by yourself?" Kurt asked with his hand on his chin.

"No, I live with childhood friends, Jeff and Nick. They are boyfriends since high school. And I'm still single." Blaine laughed.

"Well, maybe you are single because you were waiting for someone like me." Kurt whispered, trying to seduct Blaine.

"Kurt, I am getting this vibe of you hitting on me and shit, and I know you are a sex beast but I am your teacher remember? I could lose my job."

"Fuck the job, Anderson. You are fucking rich. You live in one of the best buildings in Ohio, if the school even try to fire you you can fucking sue them you are Blaine fucking Anderson you can do anything." Kurt winked at Blaine and Blaine smirked.

"Thanks." Blaine said, playing with Kurt's beanie. "You're a nice guy, you know? You shouldn't hide yourself."

"Not everyone is like you, Blaine." Kurt said with his face too close to Blaine's.

"Like me? What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused, taking Kurt's hand and stroking it.

"I mean, sweet and kind who becomes friends with a person in one second-"

"I don't do that normally. It's just you, you're special." Blaine smiled.

"Well..." Kurt smiled. "If I didn't let every guy in school gay or not gay fuck me they would beat the shit out of me instead of fucking the shit out of my ass, you understand? The badass attitude pushes the bullies away. Santana, Quinn and I aren't like this at home." Kurt said stroking Blaine's hand back.

"I could protect you, you know? I will always protect you no matter what." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, we just met. You are talking like a superhero." Kurt said smirking.

"We didn't meet now! I knew you before. Remember? Country club? Every saturday? Everyday of summer?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I remember. It's nice to see that you're more mature." He said sarcatically.

"Hey!" He pushed Kurt playfully.

"You're much better than any guy at McKinley, though."

"So that means you'd totally stop being the school slut as they use the term, is not the term used by me I'd never call you a slut, to be with me?" Blaine asked, interested.

"Well, who knows. You're hot, rich and mature."

"You are all of those things too!" Blaine said smiling.

"I guess we match." Kurt said, touching Kurt's nosing quickly.

"I think I'm gonna kiss you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, getting his face closer to Blaine's.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop staring at your lips and they are calling me." Blaine sttutered.

"Kiss me already." Kurt said smirking.

Blaine leaned closer to kiss Kurt, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and his other arm around Kurt's nec-

"Kurt are yo-Oh, sorry." Blaine and Kurt were interrupted by Quinn and Santana, entering the house, carrying lots of plastic bags and they were barefoot with their shoes on their hands.

Blaine didn't want to look behind to see who was at the door. He knew it was Santana and Quinn but he didn't want them to think he was one of Kurt's little toy so he didn't turn around he just stayed there petrified.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked leaving the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Blaine." Kurt said simply and Blaine frowned, angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, sitting on the couch by Kurt's side.

"We were about to kiss when you two came in but I think we should go to his apartment." Kurt smiled fakely.

"Kurt, I-I gotta go get my roommate from work. I will see you guys at school tomorrow." Blaine said nervously and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine greeted his roommates, who were making out on the living room sofa.

"Hey! Nick said when he finally stopped kissing his boyfriend. "Did the neighbor stop moaning.

"Yes, but I found out he is one of my students." Blaine said annoyed. This was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked, cuddling with her girlfriend on the couch, letting Quinn slowly stroke her hair.

"I-I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "I was with Puck and then he was complaining we were too loud and he comes over with that cute bowtie and capri pants being hot as fuck." Kurt bit his lip.

Quinn laughed, squeezing Quinn's knee. "Is this a love at first sight things?" She asked smirking and Kurt laughed at her. "I think he's a good guy." Quinn said taking a sip of vodka. "I think he's too good for you, Kurtie. What will his parents think? I know he's a teacher and he lives by himself but one day you'll have to meet his parents."

"They are dead." Kurt said taking a sip of his beer and resting his feet on the couch arm.

"Oh." Quinn said frowning. "Then I think you two should hang out. You probably understand him."

"Come on Kurt, give it up. You think you'll tap that? I bet he's still a fuckiing virgin." Santana scoffed. "He won't even let you kiss him."

"Are you doubting me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, stop right there." Quinn said. "I don't like how this sound and I won't like how this is will end."

"Shut up, Barbie." Kurt said smirking, staring at Santana.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Santana smiled at Kurt. "You're not that hot, Kurt. Come on. He is a fucking nerd. He probably never touched his own cock. He'll never let you fuck him if that's what you want."

"Let's make a bet then." Kurt said smirking and kicking the couch. "I will have him fucked and have all kinds of sex experiences with him in two weeks."

Santana scoffed. "You can't do that, Kurt. You're so full of yourself."

"It's a bet. If I do that, you have to fix me up with that new Hunter guy from that preppy school." Kurt smirked. "I heard he is great in bed."

"And what if you don't?" Santana asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"If I don't I will fix you two up with Rachel Berry for a threesome." Kurt extended his hand to Santana. "Do we have a deal?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and smirked. "No."

"What?" Kurt asked frowning.

"You also have to make him fall in love with you. In two weeks." Santana said, playing with Quinn's hair.

"Deal." He shook Santana's hand.

"It's a bet." Santana smirked.

"Okay, you two know that this always ends up in trouble don't you?" Quinn interrupted them annoyed. "I know what's done is done, the bet it's made, it's fun to make fun of the new nerdy teacher but what if Kurt falls in love with him? What's gonna happen.

Kurt scoffed and looked at Quinn like she was saying the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Quinnie, I don't do love." Kurt said smirking. "I don't understand what you two see in love but-"

"Love is amazing, It's the most wonderful thing in the world and I love to love Santana. She makes me happy. You should try." Quinn said and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Well, I tried, but my boyfriend, my dad and my mom died so love is now an inexistent thing for me as you two already know." Kurt said smiling sarcastically.

"Don't you love us and Adam?" Santana asked frowning.

"Where's Adam anyways?" Kurt said noticing his third roommate hadn't got home.

"He's with his new boyfriend." Santana said standing up. "I'm going to bed. You coming, baby?" Santana asked extending her hand to Quinn.

"Yes." Quinn said taking Santana's hand and leading her to their room, wrapped around each other.

"Don't make too much noise when you two fuck, please." Kurt screamed.

Kurt threw the beer can on the trash and turned the lights off. He walked towards his room lazily and slowly and shut his door so he wouldn't hear the moanings from Quinn and Santana's room. Kurt sighed, picking a bottle of water from the small fridge on his room and threw himself on bed, knocking on the wall.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine calling him from the other side.

"Hi." He said a bit loud so Blaine would hear him. "What's your phone number?"

"What?" Blaine asked sounding confused.

"Your phone number!" Kurt screamed laughing.

"Oh!" Blaine said lowly. "It's 614-567-8900"

"Open your window." Kurt screamed.

Kurt heard the sound of Blaine opening his window and he moved closer to the window, resting his arms on the stool and looking at Blaine.

"Hey there." Kurt said smiling and picked his phone from his pocket. "What's your phone number?"

"Give me your phone." Blaine said and Kurt smiled, giving Blaine his phone.

Blaine saved his number on Kurt's phone and gave the phone back to him. He had put a little heart by his name's side and Kurt smiled at that.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Kurt said and was about to close the window but Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, I'm not your type you know?" Blaine said frowning. "You're flirting with me and I don't wanna give you hope if you are going to break my heart."

Kurt dialed Blaine's number and Blaine picked up, still on the window.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked lying in bed.

"I mean, I don't do sex just for sex, I do relationships, serious relationships. This is what you're getting with me."

"What the fuck are you thinking, Anderson? That you can just show up from New York and think you're better than everyone and that I need you that much?"

"T-that's not what I-I was t-thinking."

"Look, Mr. Anderson, I think you're hot and I really wanna hook up with you and I'd do anything to take your virginity." Kurt heard Blaine laughing and smiled to himself. Kurt took a cigarette from his bed side table and held it between his lips. "But I'm not gonna beg you to be with me, Blaine."

"Kurt, would you like to go out for a coffee?" Blaine asked simply.

"Like as in a date? You are my teacher, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said smirking.

"I know but I think you are extremely hot and your bad boy skanky attitude really turns me on." Blaine said sexily.

Kurt smirked, lightening up his cigarette. "I will have to think about it." Kurt said smiling and blew a smoke.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked and Kurt could feel he was smirking.

"Because you just ran out of my house!" Kurt said frowning but smiling.

"I'm sorry! I panicked." Kurt laughed. "I just thought it was weird to have two students seeing me with a guy I like."

"So you like me."

"Yes."

"I am your student too, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said smirking and threw his cigarette on the trash bin.

"I know but you're a special one." Blaine said. "Kurt will you please go out with me?"

"If I say yes what are the consequences?" Kurt teased but he knew he'd say yes in the end.

"Well, would you be exclusive to me in the future?" Blaine asked.

"Why? Are you a jealous man?" Kurt asked sexily, smirking.

"Yes, to be honest I am." Blaine said.

"Well, I think that is very sexy, Mr. Anderson." Blaine laughed.

"You are the definition of sexy, Mr. Hummel. Now just tell me if you're going on a date with me or not." Blaine said impatiently.

"Maybe. If I am up for it tomorrow morning you'll take me to school, like a gettleman and on our way, we'll have coffee at starbucks. If you ring the doorbell and I'm ready for our date that means I'm up for it."

"Okay." Kurt could feel Blaine's excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Blaine said and hung up not letting Kurt say anything else.

Kurt smiled to himself, commemorating inside and fist bumped the air, happily.

* * *

"Kurt wake up." Adam shook his roommate so he'd wake up and meet with his date. "Come on, Kurt. Weren't you going out with this guy?"

"What?" Kurt said finally waking up. "What you want?" He moaned.

"Your date with Blaine! You gotta wake up, cutie." Adam said in his sweet British accent, holding a mug of coffee and Kurt smiled at him, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Thanks for waking me up." Kurt said smiling.

"Blaine is waiting for you at the living room. He wanted to leave but I didn't let him." Adam smiled, stopping at the door stall. "Don't screw things up this time like you did to me, Kurt. He looks like a nice guy."

Kurt gave Adam a sad smile. "I won't. Love you." Kurt blew his friend a kiss.

"Love you, just get ready, he's waiting." Adam said and left laughing.

Kurt quickly stood up, picking his black ripped jeans from the floor and a sleeveless shirt from the chair by his bed. He put it all on, also putting a beanie on to hide his bed hair and ate a mint candy so he wouldn't have a morning breath. He looked at himself on the mirror and frowned, fixing his eyebrows and trying to fix his hair. He put some perfume on and his white sexy boots on and ran to the living room.

"Hey, Blaine."

Kurt looked beautiful. Blaine had never seen someone as beautiful as Kurt. Kurt was perfect. Blaine stood up, hugging Kurt and kissing his cheek.

"Hey. Let's go?" Blaine asked smiling and offering his hand so Kurt would take it.

"Yeah." Kurt said leaving the apartment and taking his leather jacket on his way out but not taking Blaine's hand.

"I didn't know you also lived with a guy." Blaine said pressing the elevator button to go down.

"Why? Are you jealous, Mr. Anderson." Both smirked at each other and Blaine tried to hold back a smile.

"Possibly." Blaine said looking at how Kurt's shirt showed his hipbone and how he wanted to touch that and feel the smooth skin and lick it-

"As hot as that is, don't be, he's just a friend. We dated after my boyfriend died but I just wasn't over him yet-"

"Your boyfriend died?" Blaine asked getting out of the elevator.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head regretting what he said. He was telling Blaine too many things, he couldn't forget this was a bet. He ignored Blaine and followed him to his car.

"Kurt don't ignore me." Blaine said frowning and opening his door car for Kurt.

Blaine's car was a yellow Lamborghini.

"Fuck." Kurt said when he saw Blaine's car.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I hate yellow." Kurt said smirking and kissed Blaine's cheek because Blaine opened the car door for him. "Thanks." He said entering the car.

Blaine entered on the other side of the car and turned the engine on but didn't drive off.

"Can you explain me something?" Blaine asked frowning, but smiling.

"Yeah." Kurt said smirking and looking at himself on the car mirror.

"Why are you going out with me? I'm a nothing. I'm a fucking history teacher who has nothing to give to you." Blaine said looking at his hands on the steering wheel.

"Maybe I want that." Kurt said truthfully, forgetting about the bet. "Maybe I'm tired of fucking studs and maybe I'm ready to love again." Kurt said softly, taking Blaine's hands.

Both boys smiled at each other. Kurt traveled his hands up Blaine's arms to his neck and cupped his cheek in his hands.

"Kurt..." Blaine said closing his eyes. "I'm not ready for this stuff."

"God, Anderson." Kurt said annoying, letting go of Blaine's face. "Stop being so fucking uptight all the time will ya?" Kurt said annoyed. "Loose a little."

Blaine drove off and they stayed in awkward silence for a while but Blaine spoke up when he realized how Kurt was staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, frowning and shaking his head. "I-I've never really been with anyone I-I don't I-I don't know how it works, only by movies." Blaine hid his face from Kurt with one hand ashamed.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled. "I think that's adorable. You're adorable."

"I'm sorry if I'm not ready for sex and if you're gonna be with me you're not gonna have sex for a while-"

Kurt scoffed. "That's what you think. But I always end up in the back seat of men's car before our date even starts. I've never really had a date. Sex comes up first. No man can resist me, no matter if you're straight or gay or a virgin, they always end up begging to fuck me."

Blaine swallowed nervously and smirked then, trying to loose a little for Kurt. "I guess being with you is like paradise."

"I guess you got really lucky." Kurt said smirking as Blaine stopped the car in front of a cozy coffee shop. "I love this coffee shop but can we go somewhere else?"

"Why?" Blaine asked grinning.

"Because I used to come here with David." Kurt said looking down.

"But this is my coffee shop. I am the owner." Blaine explained

"Oh, that's cool." Kurt said smiling.

"Are you over this David guy?" Blaine asked jealously.

"You're such a jealous creep." Kurt said smiling. "Yeah, I'm totally over him." Kurt needed to tell him, Blaine deserved to know. "He just-H-he..."

"You know you can tell me anything." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and staring at his baby blue eyes.

"I broke up with him because I didn't love him anymore. I was cheating on him a lot and I was just feeling really stuck. I loved him but not as a boyfriend and then he killed himself the next day." Kurt explained, letting Blaine stroke his hand.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine hugged Kurt, stroking his back and his red and brown hair, kissing his neck. "You didn't deserve to get through all this." Blaine sniffed.

"Blaine are you crying?" Kurt asked confused.

"I just-" Blaine scoffed, still hugging Kurt. "So unfair how all people we love die."

"And now I've got nothing." Kurt said coldly.

"You have me, Kurt." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt cheek. "You'll always have me starting today, I will always be by your side." Blaine pulled out of the hug, taking Kurt's hands, staring at his eyes. "We've got each other now okay?"

Kurt let a tear fall from his eyes but quickly wiped it away, not letting the weakness show and Kurt laughed. "No one ever said that to me, no one ever understood. Not even Quinn and Santana."

"I'm here for you." Blaine said, touching his forehead with Kurt's and closing his eyes. "We're gonna help each other okay?"

"Okay." Kurt sniffed. "I really wanna kiss you right now." Kurt said like Blaine had said the other day.

"Please." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine but stopped when his lips were ghosting over Blaine's.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"I believe in love. I believe that it is the most powerful thing in the world and even if some people don't know how to love, some make it worth it." Blaine said and Kurt moaned when felt Blaine hot breath against his lips.

"Will the nerd make the badboy believe in love again?" Kurt laughed. "So cliche."

"I love a good cliche." Blaine said and finally attacked Kurt's lips.

Blaine quickly invaded Kurt's mouth taking control of the kiss and Kurt didn't expect that from someone who had never kissed anyone. Kurt's hands went down to Blaine's hips and Blaine did the same, moaning against Kurt's lips. Blaine's handa's entered Kurt's pants to feel his round perfect ass against his hands and Blaine whimpered, but Kurt pulled away, confused.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt asked.

"What? I thought you were like a sex beast." Blaine said smirking.

"And I thought you were a virgin." Kurt scoffed.

"Who's acting like a virgin now?" Blaine teased.

"Let's see who's the virgin." Kurt attacked Blaine's lips now, massaging Blaine's tongue slowly and leading his hands down Blaine's shirt, touching Blaine's abs.

"God do you work out?" Kurt asked against Blaine's lips, letting Blaine get his hands back on Kurt's ass.

"No." Blaine said as Kurt kissed him, stroking Blaine's tanned defined abs.

"Liar." Kurt said laughing against Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled too.

Blaine slowly put his hands on Kurt's face and stopped kissing him, so he could stare at Kurt's beauty. He ran his fingers over Kurt's cheek and jaw, while Kurt stared at him and what he was doing, stopping his hand on Blaine's back. Blaine touched Kurt's lips, making Kurt look down at it, Kurt bit his lip and Blaine ran to run his hands around Kurt's body, he wanted to feel everything.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, with his mouth hanging open.

"Your face encompasses the beauty of the whole world." Blaine whispered, staring at Kurt like he was the most wonderful thing in the world, and he was for Blaine.

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his heart melt staring at that smile.

"Your smile, God, Kurt." Blaine said, still holding his gaze with Kurt with his hazel eyes shining in passion. "I've never-" Blaine smiled. "I've never seen someone so beautiful, so perfect. No flaws can be found on your body."

Kurt scoffed, looking at his hands shily. "I-I'm none of that, baby."

Blaine felt his heart speed-up when he heard the pet-name and smiled at Kurt even wider.

"Baby?" Blaine asked smiling. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever fucking seen." He held Kurt's face between his hands. "Believe me, you are perfect, at least to me you are." Blaine kissed Kurt and pulled back quickly. He just needed Kurt to know how perfect he was. "You're beautiful, baby."

"What? Aren't we dating or something?" Kurt said smirking.

"So Mr. bad boy Kurt Hummel does boyfriend?" Blaine asked smiling widely.

"I never said I didn't." Kurt said cuddling up with Blaine, which was hard because the car didn't have a back seat, fucking expensive cars with no back seats.

"Hmmm." Blaine hummed kissing Kurt's forehead. "What about that we're not a couple thing with Puckerman?"

"He's an asshole." Kurt scoffed.

"Then why was he in your house fucking you against my wall?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Because he is fucking great in bed." Kurt said frowning.

"Sorry, didn't want to get you upset." Blaine frowned and kissed Kurt's ear.

"You didn't." Kurt smiled. "We should go have some breakfast."Kurt said, sitting back where he was.

"Why? Don't you wanna make out a little more?" Blaine asked smirking and Kurt smirked back at him.

"Yes but I can skip class, you can't. You're a teacher." Kurt punched Blaine's shoulders playfully and Blaine smiled.

"I don't need that job, they need me!" Blaine said, tickling Kurt and lying on top of him. "I will call out sick." He said picking his phone from his jacket and dialing a number.

"Does that mean we're spending the day together?" Kurt asked, playing with Blaine's jacket zipper.

Blaine nodded. "Mr. Figgins, hi. I can't come today." Blaine fake coughed. "I'm extremely sick, yeah." Blaine nodded. "No sir. Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

"So..?" Kurt asked smiling at Blaine's good acting.

"I'm free!" Blaine joked and kissed Kurt's jaw.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, taking him closer by the collar of his polo shirt and kissed his lips, slowly letting Blaine's tongue invade his mouth. Kurt hummed into the kiss and pulled away, licking Blaine's bottom lip.

"I hate your car." Kurt said when he felt hard to kiss Blaine on the too small fancy car. "It's too small to make out in here. We should go home."

Blaine laughed. "You hate this car? Really? Because if you do we're going to buy a new one today and give this back."

"Fine. We need a big car, in which we can have good sex." Kurt said smirking. "I feel stuck in here."

"Let's just get our coffee." Blaine said opening the car door and feeling the cold hit his skin.

"But I wanna kiss you." Kurt pouted.

"We can kiss and more in the restroom, come on." Blaine smirked, jumping off the car and closing the door, he met Kurt on his way and linked his arm with Blaine's.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed his cheek, letting go of his arm and putting his arm around Kurt's waist in a more intimate position. Kurt smirked, and put his arm around Blaine's neck, kissing his lips and running up the stairs to the cozy coffee shop.

"Hey, Blaine." That Sebastian guy was sitting on a table right on the entrance of the coffee shop, Blaine's body got stiff and he stopped by Kurt's side, grabbing his arms protectively.

"H-Hey, Sebastian...What are you doing here in Lima..?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well, I've been looking for you." The guy, Sebastian, told Blaine, with a sarcastic smirk. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Kurt from up to down with a disgusted face.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel." Blaine said smiling, holding Kurt's waist tighter and Kurt froze when he heard the word boyfriend.

"Oh, now you're into the boyfriend thing? You weren't when you left me to go to new york and just wanted to fuck me." Sebastian said pretending Kurt wasn't there. "Are you going to break his heart too?" He looked at Kurt now. "Be careful, he may look nerdy and cute but he's a heartbreaker." Sebastian said loudly, letting a tear fall from his eye.

Blaine got nervous that Kurt would leave him because of what Sebastian had said but Kurt laughed sarcastically and smiled at Sebastian. "Nobody breaks my heart." Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's arms and looked at him. "I'm not your-" He remembered about the bet and stopped talking, leaving it that way.

"You're not his what, boy? Did he lie? You're not his boyfriend?" The sebastian guy asked with wide eyes.

Kurt frowned. "We're boyfriends." He took Blaine's hand again and smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be with him, he's a fucking assho-"

"Sebastian!" Blaine interrupted, screaming at the taller boy and everybody at the coffee shop was staring at them now. "I was eighteen, young and stupid, you were fourteen and just wanted to lose your virginity, just fucking forget it already!"

"I thought you loved me, Blaine." Sebastian said, now crying, and Kurt felt like laughing at that. Love, how pathetic, if he knew Sebastian was like that he wouldn't wanna hook up with him so badly. "And you left me."

"I needed to leave, I had to go to college, I couldn't just sit and wait for you, Sebastian!"

Kurt laughed at both boys and sat on the table Sebastian was sitting before, taking a sip of Sebastian's coffee. Sebastian and Blaine were now paying attention on Kurt and he spoke. "You two are so fucking pathetic, you need a good fuck to stop being silly queens." Kurt scoffed.

"Fuck you, skank." Sebastian snapped.

"Oh, don't worry, Blaine is gonna do that for me, preppy boy." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "Let's go, Blainey."

Both boys left the coffee shop hand in hand, leaving Sebastian crying behind.

"Can we take a walk?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Sure." Kurt smiled, fixing his jacket and putting his arms around Blaine's neck, embracing him for warmth.

"So, I see you know Sebastian..." Blaine said smirking, but frowning.

"I know him from Dalton, Blaine. Remember when I went there? Freshman year? You were a senior." Kurt said, straight-faced.

"Oh, you never told me that story, I used to beg you to tell me and you were too embarrassed."

"Hmm, yeah." Kurt smiled. "David sexually harassed me but I had no proofs and I was a scared little bitch so I went to Dalton and met Sebastian."

"David as in your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yes." Kurt shrugged. "No big deal, he apologized and admitted what he did and was expelled. He begged me to go back to McKinley, so I did and became this crap I am." Kurt said chewing on his lower lip.

"You are no crap, you're perfect." Blaine said, staring at Kurt, who was walking, staring at the floor.

"What was that boyfriend thing, are we boyfriends already?" Kurt asked confused and scowling but not looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I want us to be." Blaine smiled, stopping in front of Kurt so he'd stop walking.

He took Blaine's face in his hand so he'd look up and talk to him and Kurt smiled shyly.

"Talk to me." Blaine said smiling, playing with Kurt's jaw.

"Boyfriends?" Kurt asked with a crooked face.

"Boyfriends." Blaine answered smiling even wider. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, not wanting to say yes but thinking about the bet, he really wanted to prove to the girls that he could do anything. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and pulled away, pouting.

"Maybe..." Kurt said now smiling.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, just say yes or no. I won't be mad I understand that you like to fuck a lot of guys and that you think I'm a virgin and that I won't have se wismkflaame-"

Kurt shushed him with a kiss and laughed in the kiss, humming against his mouth and saying something Blaine didn't understand.

"What?" Blaine asked pulling away.

"Yes I wanna be your boyfriend already, okay." Kurt said smiling and Blaine hugged him.

Blaine smiled but now that he couldn't see Kurt's face, Kurt rolled his eyes. He liked Blaine, he didn't like relationships. Ugh.

"Boyfriend." Blaine repeated and then Kurt smiled, forgetting about the bet, happy that Blaine was happy, he guessed he liked seeing Blaine happy.

"We have to go to a party today." Kurt said smirking, now looking at Blaine, staring at his lips and he just wanted to kiss him.

"I can't..." Blaine said distracted by Kurt's lips. "I-I'm a t-t-god your lips are so pink and soft and I just wanna kiss you." Blaine said before pressing his lips against Kurt's and smiling against it.

Kurt kissed him back, now letting his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, enjoying the bitter taste of vodka.

"Have you been drinking?" Kurt asked Blaine confused, still kissing Blaine. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I do." Blaine licked Kurt's lips and pulled away. "I just don't do it around people who can't drink."

"Are you coming to the party?" Kurt asked smiling like a cute puppy. "I wanna show you off, my new boyfriend."

"Kurt, I can't I'm your teacher." Blaine said smiling sarcastically. "We have to keep this as a secret."

"We can say we're there just as friends. Come on. Puck will be mad If i don't come and it's a friday and I wanna spend our first day as boyfriends together and you were in NYC for 4 years and we barely talked before because I was a freshman and you were a senior and I-"

Blaine kissed him hard, now, making them fall on the snow and Kurt screamed agaisnt Blaine's lips when the snow contacted his hips.

"Ahh, cold, ahh." Kurt screamed turning Blaine around, now on top of him. Blaine was wearing a big coat, had no problem on lying on the snow.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend slowly and sloppy and Blaine smiled, running his hands on Kurt's hips, Kurt's really cold hips, and entered his hands on Kurt's pants, cupping his perfect round big ass on his hands, making both moan against each other's lips.

Kurt was the one who pulled away this time. "Can we go home? It's cold as fuck."

"Can't we make out a little more?" Blaine asked in a moan. "I'm hard."

Kurt's eyes went wide sarcastically and Blaine laughed. "Come on," Kurt said standing up. "I'm wearing ripped jeans-"

"That are very sexy by the way." Blaine said standing up and embracing Kurt.

"I know." He kissed Blaine's neck and licked it slowly, making Blaine shiver. "Let's go."

"You're an amazing boyfriend." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and Kurt smiled, he didn't know why what Blaine thought made him happy but what he had said made him really happy.

"And you are a really good kisser for a virgin." Kurt smirked.

"Judgmental." Blaine whispered.

"What? I'm not judgmental, but your bowtie, your gelled hair your pants, shoes, that are really cute by the way, they scream nerdy virgin teacher."

"I am not a virgin, Kurt." Blaine said frowning. "But I wish I were."

"Why?" Kurt asked stroking Blaine's hands.

"I just feel like a stereotypical gay, you know? Sex, sex, sex..." Blaine sighed.

"I used to be a stereotypical gay guy and it was tough, but you are so not." Kurt laughed.

"I liked the fashion addicted, singer and adorable Kurt." Blaine said smirking.

"But most people didn't." Kurt frowned now.

"Most people are ignorant, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You should be who you really are."

"The real me can't protect myself so no, thanks, Blainey." Kurt ran towards the car and entered it, not talking about the subject anymore.

The ride back home was really cute and comfortable. Kurt kept playing with Blaine's hair and making fun of his car, that was expensive, really expensive and they made a deal that they'd only ride on Kurt's SUV, from now on and that Blaine maybe would buy a new car because as a teacher, he should look like a teacher and have a teacher car.

Kurt almost gave Blaine a blow-job when they stopped on a red light but Blaine stopped him because he had to be a responsible teacher, and Kurt still thought that was really kinky and that they could use that one day during sex. Kurt kept talking about the tons of ways they could have sex and about the old times when Blaine was in high school, it was a nice ride.

When they got out of the car and entered the elevator, they couldn't handle until they got upstairs, when they were in the elevator, they were already making out, almost taking each other clothes in the elevator but were interrupted by an old lady with a really cute cat that distracted Kurt, who thought the cat was extremely cute and had to pet him. Blaine also thought the cat was cute but he thought that Kurt petting the cat was even cuter.

"Bye, Ms." Kurt said when they got on their floor and left the elevator.

Kurt was pushed against his apartment door and his neck was attacked by Blaine's hot mouth, slowly licking and sucking, a small hickey on it. While Blaine magically kissed Kurt, Kurt opened his home door, but when they entered the apartment, heavily making out, they saw someone they didn't expect sitting on the couch, staring at them with wide eyes who also didn't expect to see Kurt and Blaine together.

* * *

I will write a special one shot about whatever the person who guesses who is the person that is in Kurt's apartment. Review please, try to guess who is there on the reviews and along with your review tell me what you want on your one shot, I will try to update one more night today or tomorrow, review review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carole, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked frowning, holding Blaine's hand.

"I should be the one asking that. Your school called. They've been calling a lot, Mr. Hummel." Carole said standing up and crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked frowning as he entered the apartment with Blaine following behind.

"I want you to explain me some stuff. Puck called me and told me that you were dating a teacher! Kurt what are you doing? Is this the teacher?" Carole asked with wide opened eyes.

"Why the fuck were you talking to Puck?" Kurt said loudly.

"Watch your language—"

"You're not my fucking mother!" Kurt screamed now.

"I am the closest you're gonna have so stop doing this crap."

"What are you talking about—"

"Should I go?" Blaine asked with watering eyes.

"No. Stay here. She is leaving—"

"No I'm not, Kurt. Why are you acting like that? When I let you move out to live by yourself I didn't agree on this. Puck told me everything. I was okay with the pink hair because of your dad—"

"Can you stop this?" Kurt interrupted her screaming. "You're not my mother you're never gonna be! Stop worrying about me, the only thing that connected us is dead so you don't need to do that anymore." He scoffed.

"Kurt, I love you. You're the son I've always wanted to have. You know it hurts for me too, losing a son and a husband twice, it hurts a lot so please, don't shut me off." She said now crying.

"Carole—I'm sorry—I—" he rubbed his hand against his head, frustrated and took Carole's hand. "I'm sorry okay? It's just really, really hard, after losing my mom, losing my dad too, he was the best man alive and I—I really miss him."

"I miss him too, Kurt. I'm still trying to understand why do all my husbands die, I mean, am I that bad?" Kurt laughed and hugged her.

"You're perfect, Carole." He sighed. "I love you, okay?"

"I just don't want you in trouble, Kurt. I don't wanna lose you, you're everything I have." Carole sobbed.

"You're never gonna lose me, it's us against the world—" he sighed. "And maybe Blaine too. I guess I like him." He whispered.

"Is he the country club guy?" She whispered and laughed.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "But Cassie and Andrew are dead. Don't mention them." He said and pulled off of the hug.

"Alright." She said smiling. "We still need to talk." She said now loud enough for Blaine to hear them.

"Look, Puck is jealous of me and Blaine so he keeps making up shit—"

"Language."

"Sorry. He's just jealous, everything is okay." Kurt explained.

"Okay. But if you skip classes again you're coming back home." Carole said smiling.

"Alright." Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine who was staring at the floor. "This is Blaine my—uh..."

"Boyfriend." Blaine said extending his hand to Carole. "I remember your Carole you look really good. Did you lose weight?"

Carole laughed shaking hands with Blaine. "Charming as always. Hm, how did you two meet again?"

"I'm his teacher. We actually met again yesterday."

"And you're already dating? That was fast. Puck told me Kurt had stopped dating."

"I guess I'm the only exception, he couldn't resist my charm and extremely hot ass." Blaine joked and Carole laughed.

"I guess I should go." Carole said smiling on her way out. "Just wear protection, okay?"

Kurt laughed. "Carole, please."

"Bye, love you, Kurt." She said and quickly shut the door.

Blaine smiling clapping his hands and throwing himself on the couch.

"Well, that was intense." Blaine said smirking.

"It was." Kurt said smirking too and falling on Blaine's lap, resting his head on his chest. "So you're already telling people we're boyfriends?"

"After only one hour huh? I guess we broke a record." Blaine joked.

"Well you want that, I want that, what's wrong with it?" Kurt said smirking, not forgetting bout the bet.

"You want it?" Blaine asked smiling and stroking Kurt's hair.

"Of course." Kurt declared. "I haven't been in a relationship since my dad died."

"Well, you gotta start somehow, right?"

"Hm, yeah, but dating my teacher wasn't on my planning."

"Well, planing is for queens." Blaine joked.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and smiled. "This feels good."

"I'm glad I make you feel good." Blaine said smiling.

"Do you wanna make me feel good for real?" He asked holding gaze with Blaine and stroking Blaine's hip.

"Kurt, I don't think you should have sex just yet..."

"Why not? You think I'm fat?" Kurt said frowning and Blaine chuckled.

"Of course not, Kurt. You're like the hottest guy in America." Blaine said sincerely.

"Seriously? Even hotter than Brad Pitt?" Kurt asked smirking and bit on Blaine's ear.

"Of course. Brad Pitt is getting old." He said sticking his tongue out.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek. "How about...Robert Pattinson?"

"God you're so much hotter than him." Blaine laughed, playing with Kurt's fingers.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips slowly not involving tongue and quickly pulled away. "I'm glad you think that."

"It's not a thought it's the truth."

Kurt laughed, kissing him again but he pulled away remembering of the party.

"How about the party?" Kurt asked smirking.

"I can't go to a high school party, Kurt. I'm their teacher, they'll lose all the respect they have for me." Blaine explained.

"Okay…I'm sorry—"

"No, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just—people can't know we're dating, I know I don't need this job but being a teacher is the best thing and god being *your* teacher is even better." Blaine grinned.

Kurt chuckled. "I can be a tease student." Kurt said smirking.

"How so?"

"Well, I can wear really tight pants and shirts showing off my chest and hips and stand up and ask to go to the bathroom all the time." Kurt said smirking.

"Don't do that, I don't wanna get a hard-on in the middle of the class."

Kurt laughed. "Hm, okay." He said taking his beanie off and throwing it across the room.

"How is this place so clean?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Oh, Adam had OCD, so he's always cleaning everything." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded.

"That's...interesting." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Tell me more about you."

"Okay, I love to sing, I'm on the glee club—sectionals are in two weeks—my step-brother is dad, besides my parents, lots of people died around me. I love broadway, I am planning to go to New York for college, to this college called NYADA—"

"I went to NYADA, it's really hard to get in."

"Don't worry I'll get in." Kurt said smirking.

"How are you so sure?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I am a perfect singer." Kurt said smirking.

"I could help you to get in. The woman who admits people at NYADA and I are really close. I could put a good word—"

"No, I don't want that I wanna get in for my talent." Kurt said frowning.

"Okay, you will I bet you are very talented." Blaine said smiling.

"You know we're gonna miss glee club today, right? Wasn't it your first day?" Kurt asked.

"It's my first day with you so I'd rather be with you, baby."

"I like it when you call me baby."

"How about bunny?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chucked. "No way."

"Alright, little bunny." He said and kissed Kurt's lips.

"Okay, guys, settle down. I asked you to do work not to talk." Blaine said in his last period of class. He hated Mondays but having Kurt in this class made it better.

"Mr. Anderson, I don't understand question number 3—" Kitty said but was interrupted by Marley.

"I will help you."

"Guys, listen, we have something to talk about." He said as the class calmed down.

"Blaine." Kurt said raising his hand on the front seat and Blaine took his hand and put it down. "Rude!"

"This is what I wanted to talk about." He said letting go of Kurt's hand when the class had calmed down totally. "Someone complained to Figgins that I was too informal as a teacher—"

Everybody started to complain and talk at the same time.

"I know I know." Blaine said. "But I have to follow orders so...you guys please call me Mr. Anderson from now on. I know you've been calling me Blaine for two weeks and you got used to it but...as I said I follow orders."

Kurt frowned and Blaine laughed at him. "Happy 2 weeks anniversary...with McKinley." Kurt said smirking.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine said smiling widely now looking around the class.

"Mr. Anderson." Marley said raising her hand.

"Yes, Marley."

"I'm sorry if we got you in trouble. You're such a good teacher and you're nice and has a great smile and a nice ass—"

"Marley that's enough." Kurt said frowning.

"Don't be jealous Kurt. You're not the only one who has a platonic crush on Mr. Anderson." Kitty said smirking at Blaine.

"Yeah, guys, that's enough." Blaine said. "Please do the John Locke thing for next class, page 467. If you forget I will cry." People laughed and he smiled. "If you guys need any help please come to me I don't want any of you not knowing what's going on because I love you guys." He sat on his desk as the bell rang. "See you next class, guys."

Blaine saw Kurt leaving the class and smiled widely when Kurt came back in and locked the door when the class was empty.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson." Kurt greeted his boyfriend smirking.

"Hey, Mr. I don't do relationships but counts our 2 week anniversary.

Kurt smiled, sitting on Blaine's lap. "What are you doing today?"

"Cooking you dinner and letting you watch me correcting some quizzes?" Blaine said smirking.

"Only if we can make out after." Kurt said playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"We could do it now." Blaine said sensually, watching Kurt stand up and sit on his desk, playing with Blaine's notes on the desk.

"Hm we could, but I feel weird today." Kurt said as Blaine stroke his thighs.

"Aw, come on. You look so hot today, I couldn't stop staring at your chest in class," he stood up, getting closer to Kurt and played with the collar of Kurt's shirt which Kurt had let two extra buttons opened, showing off his chest. "So fucking hot." He stroke Kurt's chest. "People should make the wearing of clothes illegal for you."

Kurt laughed, stroking the back of Blaine's ear. "Yeah, that'd be weird."

"And we could do the cliche kinky teacher thing." Blaine said smirking.

"The one that you spank me with this ruler?" Kurt said taking the ruler from the other side of the table.

Blaine licked his lips and smirked.

"Hm, that'd be so fucking hot." Blaine said as Kurt put his legs around Blaine's waist. "I've always dreamed of spanking you."

"Until my ass gets red?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's thighs.

"Yeah..." Kurt said frowning.

"I saw you with that Sam guy last wednesday after our glee rehearsal. Are you still seeing other boys?"

"No, of course not!" Kurt lied. "You're the only one I want." He said touching his forehead with Blaine's. "You're so much better than any guy in here. You're mature and hot and amazing—"

"Then...why were you with him?" Blaine asked frowning. "I don't wanna sound like the possessive freaky boyfriend but—"

"I think your extreme jealousy is extremely hot." Kurt said and Blaine laughed, looking down. "Hey, look at me." Blaine looked at Kurt, smiling at Kurt's beautiful baby blue eyes. "I'm yours, alright?" Kurt said taking Blaine's cheeks between his hands.

"I'm glad." Blaine said smirking and he gave a peck on Kurt's lips. "I want you to be mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, only mine."

"Hm, I am." Kurt now kissed Blaine's lips, pulling away quickly. "But you're mine, you always will be."

"Always? Kurt Hummel uses the word always?" Blaine joked.

"Oh, stop that, we've been together for 2 weeks. We're almost beating a record." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"You're beating lots of records, I see." Blaine said smiling putting his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hm, thanks to you." Kurt said smirking and he was about to kiss Blaine when someone knocked on the door.

Kurt grunted annoyed and Blaine sat back on his chair, frowning. Kurt sat in the desk in from of Blaine's and Blaine stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Mr. Adams." Blaine said, smirking at the handsome teacher in front of him.

"I told you to call me Scott, Blaine." He laughed, organizing some papers on his hands.

Kurt smirked at the teacher and frowned when he realized Blaine was checking him out. He wasn't jealous, he didn't do jealousy, it's just not fair, Blaine was supposed to be in love with Kurt and they were supposed to be in a serious relationship, according to the bet. Kurt frowned.

Of course the guy had well defined muscled beautifully hugged by his tight shirt and his ass was amazing, he had a defined jaw and beautiful green eyes. He was blond and he was a real good fuck but Blaine was his and god he couldn't believe he was actually jealous.

Kurt frowned at the talk Blaine was having with his math teacher and decided to stood up and interrupt.

"Hey." Kurt said when he reached them. "Mr. Anderson weren't you helping me on that thing?"

"Hey, Kurt." Scott said smirking at Kurt and Blaine frowned at that.

"Hey Mr. Adams." Kurt greeted, looking at Blaine who was signing some papers.

"I told you to call me Scott, baby." Mr. Adams said and Blaine looked at him, frowning.

"Did you just call him baby?" Blaine asked jealously.

"Yeah, Kurt and I have our thing." He winked at Kurt staring at his bulge. "It's nothing that it's worth telling Figgins, alright?"

"Oh, I won't, but I guess you shouldn't call him that in front of me."

"Oh, why's that?" Scott asked smirking still staring at Kurt's crotch.

"Because he's my boyfriend—"

Blaine was interrupted by Scott's loud laugh and he frowned.

"What's do funny?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Yeah, Kurt doesn't do boyfriends. I believed that I was his boyfriend once and he was only doing that to get good grades—"

"Don't talk like he isn't here. Kurt doesn't need that he is really smart." Blaine said louder and Kurt held his arm so he'd calm down.

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. Just sign the papers so Mr. Adams can leAve." Kurt said with tearing eyes.

"No." Blaine said frowning and staring at Scott. "I want you to apologize to Kurt."

"I'm not apologizing." Scott laughed and got closer to Blaine. "He's a slut." He whispered but Kurt was able to hear him.

As soon as Blaine heard that he tried to jump on Scott but Kurt held him back and whispered on his ear. "It's okay, baby. It's not worth it."

"Maybe we should have a threesome sometime." Scott said on his way out and winked leaving the room.

Kurt let go of Blaine and locked the door again, leading Blaine to his desk and siting him down.

"Calm down, okay?" Kurt said softly and Blaine breathed hard.

"Okay." He said as he watched Kurt sitting on his desk.

They stayed in silence for a while and Blaine spoke then. "Why did you let him call a slut?"

Kurt sighed, staring at his shoes. "If you punched him or did whatever you wanted to, he'd still think I'm a slut."

Blaine sighed. "Was that true what he said? I mean about you pretending to date him for good grades?"

"No! Of course not, I can have done the things I did and even if I've had lots of foursomes I am not the kind of guy." Kurt said feeling ashamed of what he had done.

"Now I can't help but picture you having a foursome." Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand.

"I'm not like before, okay? I changed, I changed for you and I am only yours." Kurt said truthfully standing up and sitting on Blaine's lap, with his arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to change. I lov—" he cleaned his throat and put his arms around Kurt's waist. "I really like who you are, I just don't want you with anyone but me. Your body is mine, your ass is mine, your cock is mine," he sighed. "And I want your heart to be mine."

Kurt smiled widely and gave a peck on Blaine's lips. "You have it," he wrinkled his nose. "You're almost there, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Am I really?" He said smirking. "What can I do to get there?"

"I don't know. Be creative." Kurt teased.

"I will, thanks for the tip." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and smirked.

"You know you get hot when you're jealous." Kurt said smirking.

"How many guys have you fucked?" Blaine asked.

"Whoah, that's rude." Kurt said frowning.

"I didn't mean it like that— I just get really jealous when you just breath the same air as any hot guy."

Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hand. "Stop that, okay? How many times do I have to say I'm yours? We haven't even had sex yet and I'm still with you that proves a lot! I haven't had sex in two weeks!" Kurt said passing his hand through his pink hair and Blaine laughed.

"And that teacher, he was almost eating you with his eyes." Blaine said softly, staring at the floor.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt said staring at Blaine and Blaine looked at him. "I'm yours." He kissed Blaine's lips and smiled against it. "Yours." He repeated.

"I'm just—I don't wanna lose you. Ever."

"Blaine, you won't, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They went home together, in a comfortable silence in the car and lots of looks exchange. Kurt decided he'd drive Blaine's car because he hated it and he wanted to know if it was worth it. It was, the car was so easy and amazing to drive.

They got to Blaine's apartment and when they entered they found Jeff and Nick making out on the sofa, like they were almost naked and that was erotic and hot.

"Guys!" Blaine said loudly.

The guys stopped kissing when they realized Kurt and Blaine were there but they stayed in the same position.

"We could totally have a foursome." Kurt said staring at them.

"I thought you and Blaine didn't have sex, yet." Jeff said letting go of Nick and standing up.

Blaine grunted embarrassed and frowned.

"We don't." Kurt said smirking at the blond guy trying to hide his hard-on. "Not yet, we'll get there."

"Guys, we talked about this. No making out in the couch!" Blaine complained, fixing sheets on the sofa.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Nick said running inside his room.

"Sorry." Jeff said and ran behind him.

"Can we go to your apartment? I don't want to hear them having sex." Blaine asked frowning, taking Kurt's hand.

"No, Adam is with his new boyfriend and Santana and Quinn are probably having sex, loud sex, like always."

"Alright, let's go to my room, then, I have something to show you." Blaine said leading Kurt to his room.

"I'm hungry, can we eat something first?" Kurt asked smirking, letting Blaine push him in bed and fall on top of him.

"Just wait for a bit, please." Blaine said smirking and gave a peck on Kurt's lips.

"I can't! I'm impatient." Kurt said loudly and Blaine laughed.

"Come on, baby." He said standing up. "I'm just gonna sing you something."

"Awww, I haven't heard you singing since my freshman year at Dalton." Kurt said smirking and standing on a sitting position, crossing his legs.

"Well, I'm glad you remember, I don't know if you remember the song but I sang—"

"Teenage Dream. Of course I remember it was such a mind-blowing performance. I couldn't forget." Kurt said excitedly.

"I'm really glad you remember." Blaine said, picking his guitar from inside his wardrobe. "I'm about to sing it again, but to you and only you."

"Really?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Mmhmm." Blaine sighed, sitting on a chair by his computer desk. "You know when I was younger I used to fuck every guy in sight—"

"You're confusing me. Two weeks ago you told me you're a virgin and then you told me you weren't a virgin and then you told me that you just know sex stuff by seeing movies and now you're telling me you used to fuck every guy in sight, I-I don't get it..."

"I didn't want to freak you out. I wanted you to know me as the person I am now. I changed."

"Okay keep going."

"Okay, as I was saying, I used to fuck every guy in sight And I thought love wasn't important, but I realized that without love, the world is empty, and I don't wanna be empty." He took Kurt's. "I wanna be filled by Kurt Hummel."

"Are you indirectly telling me you want my dick in your ass?"

Blaine laughed. "No, no. I'm just saying that I want you and only you." He took Kurt's hand and held it to his heart. "I want my heart to be yours."

Kurt smiled and then frowned, remembering the bet. "I want mine to be yours too." He said sincerely.

"Good." He said as he started to play the guitar, staring right into Kurt's eyes.

You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me so I'll let my walls come down—down

He played the guitar softly and stared at Kurt with his shiny hazel eyes and Kurt could see the love in his eyes.

Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy

You brought me to light

Now every February you'll be my valentine

Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love

We can dance, until we die you and I will be young forever

His eyes were tearing up and his voice was shaken now.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back

And he ended the song, crying. Kurt put the guitar away and hugged Blaine, kissing his neck.

"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." He quoted in a whisper with his mouth against Kurt's ear. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his heart started beating fast because he wanted to say it back, but he couldn't, he couldn't give himself to Blaine and lose him, like it always happened.

Kurt frowned and started crying too, kissing Blaine's neck. "Are you gonna let me put my hands on your skinny tight jeans?"

Blaine laughed, pulling off of the hug and staring at Kurt. "Yeah. Didn't you hear the song? I wanna go all the way with you. I wanna do everything with you." He sighed. "I love you, Kurt." He said now with eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt sighed, wiping the tears off his eyes and smiling widely.

"And it's okay if you're not ready to say it back, or you don't love me yet, because I know you're not used to it but—I really love you." Blaine said and sighed, relieved that he had finally told Kurt. "And if this is being to fast for you, if you wanna slow things down—"

"It's all perfect, You're perfect." Kurt hugged Blaine and smiled. "Are you going to bake me food, then? People who love bake foods to the ones they love."

Blaine laughed. "Of course, Monsieur."

Kurt went to the living room and sat on the couch, listening to Blaine prepare the food.

"What are you cooking?" Kurt said looking at the broadway and vogue posters all over the living room walls.

"It's already cooked, I'm just warming it up. It tastes better when you eat the next day." He said from the kitchen.

"And what are we eating." He said staring at the small box on the table.

"Fettuccine Alfredo. It's my favorite dish." Blaine said as he entered the room carrying one plate and a glass of wine.

"Really? Mine too...And cookies...Aaaand McDonalds." Kurt laughed.

"Noted." Blaine said smiling.

He left the food on the table and went to the kitchen to get his. He left the food on the table and sat by Kurt's side on the couch.

"What's that?" Kurt said pointing to the little box on the table as he rested his hair on Blaine's chest.

"It's your present." Blaine said smirking.

"Oh god, you're not proposing are you?" Kurt asked smirking.

"No, we've been together for only two weeks." Blaine laughed. "Maybe one day I will."

"What if *I* wanna propose?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Let's just find out who asks first in the future." Blaine said smiling and picking the box from the table.

"What's it?" Kurt asked when Blaine handed him the box.

"Open it."

Kurt opened and saw a beautiful and long necklace with Blaine's name on it.

"I know you always like to wear this kind of necklace—" he said staring at the long necklaces against Kurt's chest, with crosses and skulls on it and Kurt smiled at him. "And I wanted you to have one so you'd remember that you're mine."

"God you're so possessive." Kurt said smirking and hugging Blaine.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't like it—"

Kurt shushed him with a kiss and smiled pulling away with his face close to Blaine's. "I love it, I will wear it everyday." He said taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around his neck with all the other necklaces.

"Let's eat, then." Blaine said giving a peck on Kurt's cheek and standing up.

Kurt stayed there for seconds, thinking. He loved Blaine. He really loved Blaine and he didn't want to. This was a fucking bet, a fucking bet! Fuck the bet, he's perfect. He's the one. He had never felt like this before and it felt so damn good.

"Let's." Kurt agreed, standing up and sitting with Blaine on the glass dinner table.

Kurt smiled at the food that was smelling so amazing and when he ate it—

"God, this shit is orgasmic!" Kurt said loudly and smiling.

"Thanks." Blaine said as he ate and stroke Kurt's leg with his bare feet.

"You're perfect." Kurt said smirking.

"I don't know bout that." Blaine laughed.

They ate chatting about school and broadway, sitting really close, stroking each other's legs and stealing kisses sometimes. Kurt freaked out at how amazing Blaine's cooking was and he kept telling Blaine that he was perfect. They talked about their favorite Vogue covers and broadway shows and Kurt realized that they were perfect for each other. Blaine had realized that on day two but it took Kurt a little longer.

Now they were in Blaine's room. Kurt was lying on bed staring at Blaine correcting the quizzes and Blaine was getting really distracted.

Blaine was smirking at Kurt now, smirking, looking down at the quiz and smirking.

"What?" Kurt said when he realized Blaine was doing that.

"Nothing just this Kurt Hummel guy got an A+." Blaine said smirking.

"Really?" Kurt said going to a sitting position.

"Mmhmm." Blaine hummed as he started correcting the next quiz.

"What are you doing on Christmas break?" Kurt asked smirking and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not doing anything." Blaine said smiling. "I mean I do believe in god but since my parents are dead…I haven't thought about it yet and—"

"Do you, Nick and Jeff wanna spend Christmas with me, Santana, Quinn, Adam, Carole and Carole's sister? She's a lesbian." Kurt said smirking? Still staring at the ceiling.

"I'd love to, I mean...Jeff and Nick are going to Westerville to Nick's mom's house but I'm up for it." Blaine said smiling.

"Great, it'll be a gay Christmas." Kurt said smiling widely.

"Do you believe in god?" Blaine asked trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Well, no. But I do believe Jesus was a good Hebrew and that he existed to tell people about love. I think that's cool and that he was there he just wasn't sent by god and it's nice to commemorate the birthday of the guy who told people about love." Kurt explained turning upside down with his head hanging out the bed.

"That's a nice theory." Blaine said smirking. "Why do Adam, Quinn and Santana live with you?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Well, Santana and Adam were kicked out of their home because their parents didn't accept them—"

"So, they are siblings?" Blaine asked, staring at the quiz on his hands.

"No—" Kurt laughed.

"How about Quinn?" Blaine asked frowning at the lack of concentration.

"Their parents quicker her out because she got pregnant." Kurt explained. "Can I smoke here?"

"No—" Blaine said frowning. "I have athsma, remember?"

"Oh, yeah—sorry."

"Isn't Quinn a lesbian? How did she get pregnant?"

"She was really drunk at a party with Finn and they fucked—"

"Don't you get sad when you talk about your dead relatives..."

"I do I just don't show it."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said frowning.

"Let's talk about something else, okay? Are you excited for Sectionals on Friday?" Kurt asked smiling and playing with his lip ring.

"I'm excited for your duet with Quinn." He smirked down at his paper. "Let me finish this, okay?"

"Alright, sorry." Kurt said and he stared at Blaine and shushed.

He couldn't concentrate, Kurt was right in front of him, being all sexy and hot and he only had corrected 3 quizzes and they've been there for 1 hour.

"Okay, I see that you've only corrected 3 quizzes and we've been here for more than hours." Kurt said smirking and standing up. "So I'm gonna go home, smoke a little and when you finish, you can come over." Kurt said smirking and Blaine stood up to give him a kiss.

"Alright." Blaine said smirking and gave a peck on Kurt's lips. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I know."

"Santana. We need to talk." Kurt said when he got home back from Blaine's.

"What?" Santana asked as she put the cookies on the oven.

"Oh, you're baking cookies? Can Blain have some with us?"

"You're not falling for him are you?" Santana asked smirking and Kurt remained silent with a guilty face, holding back a smile. "Holy shit, you are!"

"He's so great he likes vogue and broadway musicals and he plays the guitar and sings like an angel and cooks so well and he said he loves me!" Kurt said quickly and smiling.

"Okay, so you wanna cancel the bet? Because if he hasn't said he loves you yet you're gonna lose. Tomorrow is when the bet ends."

"Can you believe we only have been together for two weeks? It feels like we've been together for 2 decades not two weeks."

"So you wanna cancel the bet?" Santana asked smirking, walking in the living room.

"What bet?" Puck asked entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked frowning.

"I stole Adam's keys and got here 4 hours ago. What bet?"

"Kurt had to make Blaine fall in love with him in two weeks, if he didn't he'd have to fix me and Quinn up for a threesome with Berry." Santana said smirking. "But we're canceling the bet, that was like two weeks ago."

"Oh, so you are using him? I knew the real Kurt was still there." Puck said smiling.

"I'm not using him. I like him." Kurt said frowning with crossed arms. "And he loves me."

"You can't like him, Kurt Hummel doesn't do love, Kurt Hummel fucks, rims and sucks dicks, Kurt Hummel is not a faggot." Puck screamed.

"Puck, calm down." Santana said. "If you scream like this at Kurt again I'm gonna fucking kick your ass so hard you'll beg me to kill you."

"Santana, just ignore him. The bet is over, okay?"

"Oh, and what if I tell him?" Puck said smirking.

"What?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Are you trying to threat my boy?" Santana asked, frowning hard.

"I am threatening him." Puck confirmed and now looked directly at Kurt, nose brushing against nose. "If you don't break up with him I will tell him everything."

"Oh, no no no, no you're not" Santana laughed. "You see I come from a place called Lima—"

"Cut it out. I've heard that before. You're just words and no action."

Kurt gasped.

"I'm not afraid to beat you up because you're a woman. You're not even a woman you're just a dyke. So—"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Kurt screamed.

"Just think about what I said. Would you like to see blaine heartbroken and with no job?" Puck asked smirking.

"I said get the fuck out!" Kurt said now lowly.

He opened the door and saw Blaine standing there awkwardly, with a red bouquet on his hands.

"Babe, hey." Kurt greeted and gave him a quick peck on the lips as Blaine entered the apartment.

"I heard you guys scream. What's going on here?" He frowned at Puck. "What's he doing here?"

"I was asking him the same." Kurt said frowning at Puck.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson, have you heard of the bet Kurt and Santana—"

"Get out, Puck! You want me to call the police?" Kurt screamed.

"No. I was just leaving." Puck said on his way out but Kurt stopped him.

"Give me Adam's keys." Kurt asked.

Puck gave him the keys and ran out the house awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked putting his hand around Kurt's waist, with his chest against Kurt's back.

"Hm, he's just stalking me. He's just mad that I'm with you and I won't let him fuck me anymore." Kurt said smiling.

"Hm, I'm glad." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and let go of him. "I smell cookies?" He asked Santana.

"Yeah, I heard you two have been together for two weeks so I decided to commemorate." Santana said smirking.

"Santana, thanks for the help with Puck. The thing is over, okay?" Kurt said smiling sadly.

"It's alright, Berry agreed on the threesome, she said she was too sad because of the Finn thing and she needed sex." Santana said.

"Finn thing?" Blaine asked confused.

"My dead step-brother. He was her boyfriend." Kurt said simply and lying on the couch.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said lying by Kurt's side and cuddling with him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kurt said smirking.

"What bet was Puck talking about?" Blaine wondered.

"It's nothing, it's just stupid." Kurt scoffed.

"Come on." Blaine tickled Kurt, making him laugh. "Tell me."

"I can't. It's just a stupid bet. And it's over so it doesn't matter." Kurt said smiling and kissed Blaine's lips.

"Okay, can you stop making out in front of me I am extremely grossed out." Santana exclaimed from the other side of the kitchen counter wrinkling her nose.

"Close your eyes." Kurt said against Blaine's lips and he let Blaine invade his mouth with his tongue, caressing Kurt's mouth roof.

Kurt moaned and Santana grunted annoyed. "Stop it. We have rules in here." She said holding two glasses of vodka now on the living room.

"Thanks." Kurt said getting away from Blaine and grabbing the glass of vodka.

He took a sip and offered to Blaine but Blaine shook his head no. "Can't. I don't drink around people who aren't aloud to drink."

Kurt punched Blaine's arms playfully and smiled at him. "Come on, don't be such a tighten up bitch." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine shook his head and smirked. "Fine." Blaine took the glass from Kurt's hand and took a sip and handed it back.

"That's all? Come on, baby, lets get drunk together." Kurt said smirking and shaking his hands with Blaine's. "We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach." Kurt sang and Blaine laughed, taking another sip of Kurt's vodka, what made Kurt smile.

"We still gotta drive to Cali, though. And go to a beach." Blaine said laughing.

"Pretend we're in Cali." Kurt said lying on Blaine's chest. "Pretend it's warm and there's no snow…" Kurt inhaled and smiled.

"We should go to the beach in Cali one day. Or maybe Miami. I have a house in Miami." Blaine smiled, imagining him and Kurt, only wearing a short on the beach.

"That'd be cool." He said staring at the window and taking another sip of vodka. "Santana, can you bring us a bottle of uísque and a bottle of vodka?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Sure." Santana said from the kitchen as Kurt gave open mouthed kisses on Blaine's neck and Blaine moaned.

"God if you keep making that noise I am definitely gonna come." Kurt told Blaine and kissed Blaine deeply.

"If you keep making out on my couch I will break this bottles on your head." Santana said entering the room with the too bottles of drink.

Kurt pulled away of Blaine and smiled at Santana. "The couch is mine." He took the bottles from Santana's hands rudely. "Everything here is mine." He winked at her. "Thanks."

"You're rude." Santana said, walking away and going to her room.

"She's funny." Blaine said smirking, looking at Kurt drinking vodka from the bottle.

"You wouldn't think that if you heard her having sex with Quinn every damn night." Kurt replied smirking.

Blaine smiled at him and frowned when Kurt stood up.

"Where you going?" Blaine asked when Kurt was on his way to his room.

Kurt didn't reply. He just went to his room and came back with a package with a white powder.

"What's that?" He asked as Kurt sat on his lap.

"It's called cocaine, have you heard of it." Kurt said smirking and licking the tip of his finger, staring at Blaine.

"As sexy as that is," Blaine cleaned his throat and slapped Kurt's hand making the drug fall on the floor. "I don't want you to get high today."

"What the fuck? Kurt said loudly, standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to—"

"That was fucking expensive, Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

"I just wanted to have a special night!" Blaine said louder than Kurt. "I wanted to cuddle you and eat cookies with you and them make love to you after." Blaine said softly now.

Kurt froze with his mouth hanging open, staring at Blaine. "Y-you wanna have sex with me?"

"Yes." Blaine said frowning. "And I don't want you to be drunk or high during or after it."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said sitting on Blaine's lap and putting his arms around his neck. "I didn't know." He gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"I want it to be special. I want us to be special." Blaine said frowning with his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck. "Because I love you."

Kurt sighed. "I know you do."

"Do you—do you love me? Are you gonna have sex with me and leave me? Because I am really scared that you're gonna leave me. I don't wanna lose you." Blaine said with tearing eyes.

"Blaine, I am scared too. All the people I loved left me, I couldn't give myself to you and bare to lose you." Kurt said and sniffed, realizing he was crying.

"They didn't leave you because they wanted to, okay? I could never leave you. This relationship will never end if you don't end it because I want this to be forever, I want you, only you."

"I want you too, Blaine." Kurt said smiling and gave a peck on Blaine's neck, getting out of his lap and sitting by his side, embracing him. "But this is so new for me."

"But we started this so easily..."

Kurt wanted to tell the truth about the bet but he couldn't so be sighed and ignored Blaine. He could hear Blaine's heart speeding up and he smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked smirking.

"You always make me nervous." Blaine said frowning.

Kurt smirked and gave a peck on Blaine's chest. "Blaine, I love—" Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine's shirt. "I love your shirt, it's cute."

Blaine sighed. "Just say whatever you want. I won't tell anyone."

"You know how I feel about you, Blaine." Kurt said half smirking.

"How will I know if he really loves me?" Blaine sang.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hips and turned to look at Blaine. "Promise you won't break my heart?"

Blaine smiled. "I promise, Kurt. You're the heartbreaker as people say around. I'd never call you a heartbreaker because you never broke my heart but that's what people say and y—"

Kurt shushed him with a kiss and Blaine laughed against his lips, squeezing Kurt's hips. "Please, if I give my heart to you, don't break it."

"I won't—"

"You're the first boy that makes me feel special and sexy and beautiful and I—I've never felt like this. This is my first real relationship."

"I hope it's the last." Blaine chuckled.

"I love you, Blaine. I really do—"

"But..."

"No buts. I wasn't ready to tell you but I had to."

"Wait, so you don't mean it?"

"I do! I love you, Blaine." Kurt said and attached his lips to Blaine but Blaine pulled him away.

"I wanna do this, but tomorrow. I've prepared something for us—"

Blaine was interrupted by the door opening and Quinn entering the house, carrying 2 plastic bags and a blonde kid in her arms.

"Hey, guys." Quinn said smirking. "I smell cookies."

"Who's this?" Blaine asked smiling at the cute Baby on Quinn's arms as she left the bags on the kitchen and came back.

"Her name Is Beth. She's Quinn's daughter." Kurt said smirking.

"Hey, little girl." Blaine said in a dorky voice, picking the girl from Quinn's arms. "How adorable are you?"

Kurt smiled at that and took a sip of his bottle of vodka. Quinn took the cookies out of the oven and served them as Blaine played with Beth, he even fed her. Kurt couldn't stop smiling at their adorableness.

"I think I'm gonna go..." Blaine said when he remembered he had to correct those quizzes as he lie on Kurt's chest.

They were now on Kurt's special bedroom, resting and they've been silent till now.

"No, stay!" Kurt said, looking down at Blaine.

"I have some quizzes to correct and I know we can't do anything because Quinn's kid is here." Blaine frowned, on a sitting position now and played with Kurt's pink hair, starring at his blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." Kurt said shyly, looking down at his now indian style crossed legs.

"Meet me in the McKinley parking lot, Friday after sectionals. Okay?" Blaine asked holding Kurt's hands.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." Blaine told him smirking and stood up, gave a peck on Kurt's lips and walked towards the door. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Review please ): if you review I'll update faster bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: fight! Fight! Fight!

* * *

Kurt smiled staring at the ceiling when he felt the boys around him touching him. He kept dancing like it was the end of the world and screamed how good life was. He felt a hand entering his pants and smiled at that, getting closer to the person who hand put his hand inside Kurt's pants.

The guy started stroking his cock and licked Kurt's earlobe as both kept dancing on the rhythm of the music and rubbed their bodies against each other. Kurt moaned loudly but his voice was muffled by the loud music.

Kurt laughed, happily and kissed the guy's mouth, playing with his hair while the guy's hands worked on Kurt's cock. The guy was tall and had defined abs as Kurt could feel but Kurt couldn't see his face, the dance floor was too crowded and there were not nearly lights enough.

Kurt put his hands inside the back of the gays pants and squeezed his ass, laughing against the guy's body.

Kurt could feel the drugs running through his veins and all the alcohol affecting his brain. His vision was blur and he felt dizzy but he was happy, he felt free.

The guy squeezed Kurt's cock, making Kurt moan with his mouth against the guy's neck. He felt the taste of sweat and it was delicious. He could also feel the sweat on his body

"Happy drag queen Wednesday." The guy whispered with his mouth against Kurt's ear.

Kurt laughed stroking the guy's ass and kept dancing. He felt someone else trying to touch his ass but the guy pushed the other away.

"Hm I thought you where dating your history teacher? Where's he?" The guy asked and Kurt's eyes went wide when he clearly heard the guy's voice.

"Sebastian!" Kurt screamed pushing Sebastian away. "What—what are you doing here?"

The guy grabbed Kurt's hips and smirked. "I'm a horny gay guy. Don't worry. I'm not telling the professor."

Kurt smirked and attached his lips with Sebastian, smirking against the other guy's lips.

* * *

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked Adam when he entered Kurt's ice cream store and Adam was on the other side of the counter.

"Hey...Mr. Anderson." Adam smirked. "What are you doing here? You want ice cream?"

"I don't want any damn ice cream, Crawford. Have you seen him? Have you seen Kurt?" He asked angrily.

"No, dude. Chill." Adam said smiling.

Blaine spin around with his hand on his forehead and sighed nervously.

"Relax, okay? Kurt is like that, dude. He always disappears for a day or two but he comes back. He's probably fucking some guy." Adam said laughing at Blaine's nervousness.

"He can't be fucking another guy, okay? He's my boyfriend!" Blaine screamed and everybody at the store stared at him.

Adam looked around awkwardly and the laughed at Blaine. "Kurt doesn't do boyfriends, Mr. Anderson. He fucks. He's a heartbreaker. Deal with it."

Blaine sighed nervously and felt his eyes getting wet.

"He changed, okay?" Blaine said frowning.

"Yeah, he also said he changed for me but I found him fucking a guy on the living room sofa, so no, he didn't change for you. Kurt will never change." Adam said looking down at the money he was counting.

Blaine supported his body on the counter and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson but this is how it works." Adam said sadly.

Blaine picked his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. The person picked up and he frowned. "I don't know why I am asking you this and why am I even calling you or why I have your number but I've been looking for Kurt for hours and I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

"Actually, I have."

* * *

Sebastian was bored. Bored at home with his boring parents sitting in that boring dinner table with boring politics talking to his boring dad.

"I'm going out." Sebastian told his parents standing up and interrupting the conversation his dad was having with this senator.

"No, you're not." Sebastian's dad said not really paying attention on him.

Sebastian walked out of the dinning room, going to his room, more like running. He needed to get out of there and he needed some action. He got out of his dalton uniform and put on some sexy clothes. Sebastian smiled at himself in the mirror and how hot he looked.

"Hunter called—he told you to call him." His maid told him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Daniella. I will."

She smiled and left.

Sebastian picked his phone and dialed Hunter's number and smiled when his boyfriend picked up, well, almost boyfriend.

"Hey, you called?" Sebastian said when Hunter picked up.

"Yeah; I need you to take me out—"

"Really?" Sebastian said surprised.

"Yeah, let's go to Scandals. I need to get out of here, my parents are pissing me off." Hunter explained.

"Oh…" Sebastian was disappointed. "Okay, I will be there in five."

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the bar at Scandals, staring at the boys dancing and making out while he waited for Hunter to come back from the bathroom, where he was probably sucking some guy's dick.

Then Sebastian saw him. Kurt, his ex-boyfriend's boyfriend was there, with boys around him and touching every guy he could. Sebastian smirked at that. So the little doll-face was cheating on his man? Sebastian smirked and decided he'd help he stood up and was about to walk up to the boy when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He screamed because of the loud music.

"I don't know why I am asking you this and why am I even calling you or why I have your number but I've been looking for Kurt for hours and I can't find him. Have you seen him?" It was Blaine and he sounded nervous .

"Actually, I have." Sebastian said smirking at the boy.

"Really? Where is him?" Blaine asked and he sounded happy.

"He's with me at Scandals—it's a gay bar. Now I understand why you left me for him—he's so fucking hot. His cock is so big and his ass is so—"

"How do you know that? What are you doing?" Blaine screamed.

"Bye, Blainey." He said hanging up on him and walking towards Kurt.

The dance floor was dark and he couldn't really see anyone but he guessed he had grabbed the right dick because yes.

Kurt moaned and leaned closer to Sebastian, dancing around and touching his ass. It was weird.

He eyed Hunter across the bar and he was staring, he looked jealous. Sebastian smiled at that, why hadn't he thought about making Hunter jealous before? He was actually a jealous guy.

Sebastian saw Blaine on the entrance of the club finally and Sebastian decided to reveal himself.

"Hm I thought you where dating your history teacher? Where's he?" Sebastian asked smirking with his mouth against Kurt's ear

"Sebastian!" Kurt screamed pushing Sebastian away. "What—what are you doing here?"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips and smirked. "I'm a horny gay guy. Don't worry. I'm not telling the professor."

Sebastian smirked and smiled against Kurt's lips when he felt Kurt attacking his lips. He moved his hands to Kurt's ass and smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Sebastian asked because he knew from the bar, Blaine would be able to see them clearly.

Kurt whispered something Sebastian wasn't able to hear because of the loud music around them. He pulled his hands out of Kurt's pants and leaded him to the bar. Sebastian smiled at Kurt when he sat down and ordered a beer. Sebastian sat by his side and kissed Kurt's lips.

Sebastian felt someone pulling him away from Kurt and pushing him hard against a wall. Sebastian moaned when his back started hurting.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It was Blaine, screaming at him and really mad.

"I was about to fuck your boyfriend, baby." He teased.

Blaine was angry and Sebastian knew that when Blaine was angry, nobody could hold him back.

Sebastian wasn't a strong boy. He didn't fight people, he was weak actually and if his life depended on him punching someone he'd die.

"Stop, okay? He struggles. He tried to change and you're not letting him."

"I'm sorry if your boyfriend is a slut—"

Sebastian was interrupted by a fist colliding to his mouth and he grunted in pain.

"Blaine, stop." He heard Kurt screaming.

Kurt was trying to pull Blaine back but obviously, Blaine was stronger than both of them.

"Don't fucking touch me." He told Kurt. "If you call my boyfriend a slut again, you'll fucking regret the day you were born."

"He's a fucking slut. Deal with it."

Sebastian was suddenly on the floor and Blaine was on top of him. He closed his eyes before he felt Blaine punching his eye.

"Blaine, Stop!" Kurt screamed and people started to gather around them.

"Apologize." Blaine said.

"I can't. It's the truth." Blaine refused to say that Kurt wasn't a slut, because he was.

He could only close his eyes and let Blaine punch him. His vision was blur, all his body hurt and Blaine kept punching his face and he felt like he was going to die. He realized that the music had stopped playing and everybody was around them.

"Blaine, please stop, you're gonna kill him!" Kurt screamed and it sounded like he was crying. "I'm sorry, it was my fault, please."

Blaine was crying too and he couldn't stop punching Sebastian, he deserved it. After stalking him and making his life a living hell, threatening him and all that, Sebastian deserved.

"Blaine, let's go before they call the police—"

And suddenly, Blaine stopped. Sebastian felt saw a bright light and he definitely was going to die and suddenly all went black. He deserved it.

* * *

"Blaine, he's unconscious. What the hell were you thinking." Kurt screamed at Blaine as people tried to help Sebastian and looked angrily at Blaine.

Nobody called the police because there were underaged people there, drinking alcohol and there were illegal drugs all around, so nobody did.

Blaine instantly started to regret what he did and he couldn't stop crying. As mad as he was at Kurt, he let Kurt hold him and kiss his neck. His face light up a bit when he saw Sebastian waking up, a few minutes after when someone threw water or whatever that was, at his face.

"Thank, God." Kurt said.

Sebastian stood up, saying thanks to the people who helped him and looked at Kurt and Blaine. His face was all bruised and he could barely walk. Before he could say something, Blaine raised a finger to him, frowning.

"Don't you ever talk, look, contact or even breath the same air as Kurt, you hear me?" Blaine said fuming.

"Okay."

"Let's go." Blaine said taking Kurt's hands and leaded Kurt out of the club and then to his car.

Blaine opened the passenger side door to Kurt and shut it hard and angrily when Kurt entered the car. He entered the car and drove off.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Kurt said loudly as soon Blaine hit the road.

"Look this is not just about you okay? Sebastian and I have history—"

"That doesn't give you the right to almost fucking kill him! What the actual fuck?"

"Fuck off, Kurt."

"No! Blaine, are you insane?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes.

"No! You are insane, not telling me where you're going and fucking Sebastian—"

"I didn't 'fuck' Sebastian okay? He just kissed me and that's all!" Kurt screamed.

"And why why the fuck did you kiss me if we are fucking dating?" Blaine asked furiously.

"Blaine—I don't know, maybe you weren't giving me enough—"

"I just—I'm so stupid you know?" Blaine said as he tapped the steering wheel.

"Blaine…I'm like a lion. They have the instinct to kill. I must have sex everyday. If I don't I will starve to death." Kurt said in a lazy voice.

"People warned me, you know? Even Puck warned me! I thought he was jealous and wanted me to break up with you but he was right." Blaine said.

Kurt sniffed, now crying. "Blaine, please don't break up with me. I-I need you, I need your love, I need—"

"Cut it out, Kurt. I know this act: how many times have you done this to guys. How about Adam? You did the same to him! Wasn't it enough when you hurt that Dave guy so badly that he had to kill himself?" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt started crying harder and he hugged his knees. Blaine regretted what he said and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't—I didn't mean to say that—"

"But you did!" Kurt screamed. "That's why I don't—that's why I never date anyone. Because I'm a fucking heartbreaker and I can't stop breaking heart. It's not on purpose you know? I just wish I could be like you and not be a fucking slut."

"You're not a slut, Kurt. You're just used to do this, but if you want, you can change, you can be the real you again. The real you I remember."

"I could never be that again. I can't be teased and care about people again and express my feelings I'd miss sex since you're not gonna have sex with me." Kurt said quickly and the gasped for air.

"I said I wanted to go all the way with you, but you ran to a fucking gay club instead." Blaine sighed. "Look, I accept everything about you and even if I am really, really, really mad, I understand you and why you do what you do."

"You do?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes and smiling.

"Of course. You are used to act like this to protect yourself, and I know you're used to it but I also know that you don't like to do it. It feels god during fucking these guys but I know after you feel like shit, when they leave, you feel lonely and not wanted, not loved."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"I used to be like that. But I decided to be myself." Blaine said simply.

"I want to change. I want to be with you. I am so sorry." Kurt said frowning, still crying.

"I know you are. I can help you to change. Starting today I'm not gonna leave you for one second. I will take you to school and we will sleep at each other's apartment, we're gonna go out together and not be apart any second. I will walk you to classes and I will never leave you alone. That will you prevent you to do this. That's what my ex-boyfriend did to me—"

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked jealously.

"Why? Are you jealous? Because I wasn't the one almost fucking him 5 minutes ago."

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry, ugh. It wasn't Sebastian. It was Nick."

"Oh my god, you dated him?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yeah." Blaine said parking his car in front of a sex shop so he could talk to Kurt and do other things after. "But we never fucked. I was madly in love with him when I stopped pretending to be someone I'm not. And then he told me he liked Jeff and we broke up, but he never let go of me. Never."

"Please never tell me you're in love with someone else."

Blaine chuckled. "I won't. Just don't cheat on me again."

"I won't. But you can't leave me. Not ever." Kurt said smirking as Blaine leaned closer to him.

"I won't. I can't. You're my air, Kurt." Blaine said and gave a peck on Kurt's lips. "God you smell—"

"Rude."

"How much did you drink?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Not much. Blaine. How—how did you find me?"

"Sebastian—he told me. I called him—"

"Can we never talk about what happened today again and do something else?" Kurt asked pouting and Blaine smiled.

"Okay." Blaine said And leaned closer to Kurt, kissing his lips slowly and sweetly.

Kurt pulled away and grinned. "Why did you park in front of a sex shop?" Kurt giggled.

"Well, I wanted to buy something for your first time." Blaine said smirking. "You know I have wild fantasies of you letting me watch you fucking yourself with a dildo and it's SO hot, baby."

"Hm, what else?" Kurt asked smirking and felt his cock twitch, thinking about Blaine jerking off thinking of him.

"A cock ring. So I can fuck you longer." Blaine said smirking.

"What if I want to fuck you?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Well we'd probably have to take turns then." Blaine replied grinning like a crazy man.

"Deal." Kurt replied, playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine gave a quick peck on Kurt's lips and smiled. "I'll be right back, wait here, okay?" Blaine said halfway out of the car.

"I'll be waiting." Kurt waved and Blaine left. Kurt watched his ass as he walked towards the store.

God, Blaine is so—perfect and understanding. Kurt thought smiling. I don't wanna screw this up anymore.

Kurt pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and frowned at the tons of messages. He ignored all of them and only read those from Quinn.

_**Quinn: Okay, what happened? How come Blaine beat up Sebastian?**_

_**Quinn: answer me, fucker!**_

_**Quinn: Kurt!**_

_**Kurt: how do you know that.**_

_**Quinn: fucking hell, finally. well...Sebastian told Hunter, who told Sam, who told Puck who told Adam, who told us.**_

_**Kurt: oh...whatever. **_

Kurt could see Blaine in the store, talking with the attendant and Kurt smirked at Blaine and how adorable and hot he was in those yellow Capri pants and that cute white jacket.

_**Quinn: Kurt, what happened?**_

_**Kurt: well, I was at scandals and then...stuff happened**_

_**Quinn: why were you at scandals you dumb fuck**_

_**Kurt: I needed a good fuck, okay?**_

_**Quinn: you're so boy crazy**_

_**Kurt: so Sebastian was there and we started making out and then Blaine showed up and beat the shit out of him. You know Blaine is a very, very jealous man.**_

_**Quinn: that's creepy**_

_**Kurt: Blaine is coming and he is super freaked out right now, I don't want him to thinking I'm cheating on him again so bye**_

"Hey, baby." Kurt said as Blaine entered the car with a black bag and he kissed Blaine's lips.

"Hey." He smiled. "Who were you texting?"

"Quinn." Kurt said truthfully but Blaine frowned.

"Can I—Can I see?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said scowling and handed his phone to Blaine.

Blaine checked Kurt's texts and he was taking a while. He was still holding the bag and he was frowning hard.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said frowning.

"Uh—why did Puck 'enjoy last night, baby'" Blaine asked frowning, with tearing eyes.

"Blaine, are you crying?" Kurt scoffed. "Okay, we were together last night, remember? You were helping me to study."

"Yeah, but this was received yesterday—and on Monday, when I got to your apartment, Puck was there."

"We were only apart for three minutes that day! Then you heard us screaming and went to my apartment, remember? Stop freaking out!" Kurt screamed.

"I can't stop freaking out, Kurt. I can't even close my eyes that when I open it you're fucking another guy." Blaine said wrathfully.

"Blaine, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Kurt screamed. "Get over it."

"I'm sorry—I—I just don't wanna lose you." Blaine said and sniffed. "I've lost too many people and I love you and don't wanna lose you—"

Kurt wiped the tears away from Blaine's eyes and kissed his cheek. "You're not gonna lose me. I can be all crazy and shit and fuck around but I am yours." Kurt said with his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pouted, frowning and put his hands over Kurt's. "When you told me you love me, did you mean it?"

Kurt sighed and thought for a bit. "Yes." He nodded.

"I meant it too, okay? I love you and I bought you something." Blaine said opening the black bag.

"A dildo?" Kurt asked smirking when he saw Blaine taking it out of the box.

"Yeah. So you won't look for guys to fuck you. You'll use the dildo when I am not around." He winked.

"Is your dick as big as this dildo?" Kurt asked raising and eyebrow.

"You'll have to find out, on Friday, after sectionals—"

"AFTER sectionals? God, Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah but I'd love to see you using this dildo." Blaine said smirking.

"Only after sectionals. If you wanna be a teaser I will be too. I will use it inside my bedroom and fuck myself so fucking hard." He said sexily

"Baby," Blaine said in a moan.

"What? Drive, honey." Kurt said smirking and staring at the sidewalk.

"You're such a tease."

* * *

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked Blaine when they were in front of Kurt's apartment door and Kurt was unlocking the door.

"Sure—what movie?" Blaine asked smiling as they entered the apartment.

"Moulin—"

"Finally!" Quinn screamed when she saw the two man entering the apartment. "Where have you been and what the fuck happened?"

"Where's Adam and Satan?" Kurt asked frowning on his way to his room to put the black bag from the sex shop away, while Blaine rested in the couch.

"Mr. Anderson what the fuck did you do?" Quinn asked frowning hard, fixing her messed pink hair.

"He didn't do anything, Quinn." Kurt said as he came back to the living room.

"And why is everybody talking about the hot young teacher who beat the shit out of a preppy school kid—"

"First of all, you don't have the right to call him hot, I am the only one who can call him hot, you know why? Because he's mine." Kurt said frowning and pointing his finger to Quinn and Blaine smirked at that. "Second of all, he did that because he was protecting me. No one can prove that he did it so shut the fuck up and chill." Kurt finished falling on top of Blaine on the couch.

"Whoah, okay. What happened to you? Are you turning soft again?" Quinn asked frowning. "You know I'm your friend and I just want you to be happy but—are you sure you wanna be that Kurt who got beat up every week and—"

"Okay, Quinn, shut the fuck up. I don't care what they do or what they think as long as I have Blaine." Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek and Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad that you realized how amazing love is." Quinn smiled at him.

"I did." Kurt replied, stroking Blaine's chest because he let the first buttons of his shirt opened.

"Hm, cool, so, Santana is waiting for me at Breadsticks, do you wanna come along?" She asked fixing her hair.

"I—I don't think so—"

"Of course!" Blaine interrupted his boyfriend smiling. "We'd love to."

"Cool. I will be waiting downstairs. We can walk there." Quinn said opening the front door so she could leave.

"We'll be down in a second." Kurt said frowning.

"Our first double date, huh?" Blaine said smiling and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Yeah. Cool, right, but what if someone sees us? I thought this was a secret relationship or whatever."

"It is. We don't have to fuck in front of them. We can just not kiss and act like friends—"

"I don't think I can do that." Kurt said smirking and resting his head on Blaine's chest, sitting between his legs.

"Hm, so you can't handle 1 hour without kissing me?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Nuh-huh." Kurt said smiling and gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"How about when we're asleep?"

"When I wake up to use the bathroom, I always kiss you." Kurt explained smiling.

"So you molest me." Blaine asked faking a scared face.

"Shut up." Kurt said standing up. "Let's go."

"Wait." Blaine said softly and took Blaine's hand, smirking. "Maybe we could tell Quinn to go and stay here for a bit more."

"You don't wanna have dinner with them?" Kurt asked confused.

"I do. We'll just get there after Quinn. That will give them time to make out and that will also give us time to make out." Blaine said grinning.

Blaine smiled at him. "Of course."

"Come here." Blaine said smiling widely and opening his arms, welcoming Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at him and hugged him, sitting on his lap. Blaine pulled him closer for a fierce kiss, full of teeth and tongue and Kurt could only moan against Blaine's lips.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, putting his arms around Blaine's neck and annoyed by Blaine's shirt.

"Can you lose the shirt?" Kurt asked pulling off.

Blaine obeyed and pulled his shirt our and throwing it across the room. "Take yours off too." Blaine said between moans as Kurt gave Blaine's chest slow open mouthed kisses, going down and got on his knees with his face between Blaine's legs and stroke his thighs.

"Okay." Kurt replied smirking and quickly pulled his own shirt off and then grabbed Blaine's thigh with one hand and with the other he started unzipping Blaine's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked confused when Kurt started pulling Blaine's pants down.

"Sucking you off." Kurt said simply as he stared at Blaine's bulge.

"Can't we make out a little more—I don't kno—"

"There's nothing better than feeling a dick getting hard inside your mouth, besides, I know you hate when I kiss you after I drink alcohool." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's tummy.

Blaine felt his cock twitch at Kurt's words and Blaine moaned when he felt the cold air hitting his cock when Kurt pulled his boxers down. Kurt licked his lips at the sight of Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's hot breath against his cock and at Kurt teasing him as he stroke Blaine's thighs.

Blaine was half hard and Kurt couldn't help his need to suck Blaine's cock because, God, Blaine was big and so beautiful. Kurt started licking the head of Blaine's cock and slowly went to the side down, licking and moaning because of the amazing taste. Blaine moaned and grabbed Kurt's hair.

Kurt licked down Blaine's balls and took them in his hands as he licked the shaft back to the head of Blaine's cock and he finally took it all in, making Blaine gasp and the moan loudly.

Kurt loved sucking dicks, he liked the taste, he licked the weight of the dick in his mouth, he licked suckin it, he licked swallowing the come in the end, he loved sucking dick and he was really good at it.

Blaine moaned when he could defenitly feel Kurt's tongue ring against his dick and Kurt was right, he really could suck a dick.

Kurt startted bobbing his head up and down as he felt his cock so hard it hurt but forgetting about it as he felt the delicious taste of Blaine's cock. He sucked harder and harder but he still felt like he needed more.

Kurt slapped Blaine's thighs and Blaine started fucking Kurt's mouth slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but Kurt kept

bobbing his head as Blaine moved his hips because he wanted more, he wanted Blaine to fuck his mouth hard.

Kurt unbottuned his own tight blue pants and pulled his hard cock out, pumping it slowly as Blaine pumped his cock in and out of Kurt's mouth.

"God, yes. You are amazing, Kurt." Blaine moaned and he held tight on Kurt's hair and moaned loudly.

Kurt's moans were muffled by Blaine's cock inside your mouth and Kurt moaned louder at the taste of precome on Blaine's cock. Blaine could feel the vibrations of the sound of Kurt's moans and that turned him on even More (if that was possible).

Then Blaine was coming inside Kurt's mouth, moaning loudly and pulling Kurt's hair. Kurt looked like he was going to chocke with Blaine's come but he didn't. he gladly swalowed Blaine's come and didn't stop sucking on Blaine's now soft cock, ultil he was coming hard, leaving come on the floor and on his pants.

Kurt stood up, buttoning his pants and he sat on Blaine's lap. Blaine was gapping at him and Kurt smirked.

"What?"

You—just—y-you—You're fucking amazing, holy shit. You can really suck a dick." Blaine said now smiling and gave a peck on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt only smiled and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled but frowned then, remembering they had to meet Quinn downstairs. "Baby?"

"Hm?" Kurt murmured tiredly.

"Quinn is waiting downstairs and you smell like vodka." Blaine said smiling and Kurt laughed.

"You weren't complaining when my smelly mouth was around your cock." kurt said smirking, not looking up at Blaine.

"We should come—go! We should go."

"Alright let me just take a quick shower. I smell."

* * *

"What's Berry doing here?" Kurt asked when he was sitting by Blaine's side on a table at breadstix with Quinn and Santana, eating a lasagna. "I thought she didn't leave home since Finn died."

Quinn frowned. "We invited her. We're gonna have some fun after dinner."

Blaine was nervous. He could barely pay attention at the conversation. He couldn't stop thinking about the blow job Kurt had given him, and every time Kurt ate A breadstick, Blaine couldn't help but feel his cock hardening.

"Blaine are you alright? You've been staring at nothing since we got here." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine shook his head. "Uh—I—" great, why did Kurt have to lick on that breadstick? Was he—Oh god he was going that on purpose. "Kurt—Stop."

"Stop what?" Kurt said stroking Blaine's thighs as he licked the stick.

"Stop licking that bread—"

He was interrupted by Quinn's and Santana's laughter.

"Kurt, we should go—"

"What? No no no, why?" Kurt asked frowning and letting go of Blaine's thigh.

"It's a school night." Blaine stood up and threw 50 dollars on the table. "Come on,"

"God," Kurt stood up frowning. "You sound like my father." And he stormed out.

_God, he's such a kid. _Blaine thought frowning and followed Kurt.

* * *

Hi, so as you know i stopped writing one more night because nobody was reading and the story went on the wrong direction. I am gonna write other stories just like that but more organized, please, review. Reviews are like chocolate ?


End file.
